In the Spider's Web Chapter 1: Cerulean Sins
by TitaniaFalls
Summary: After playing a twisted game of chess with his arch rival Alois Trancy, Ciel ends up pumped full of aphrodisiac. Sebastian is forced to put his master at ease, even if that means spending the night with him . . . mostly Ciel/Seba.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I know what you are thinking. The answer is no, I did not give up on the other story. I simply ran out of things to write for that one. I know it sounds crazy, but I am not comfortable writing in third person POV. I used to be able to do it when I first started writing, but even that was awkward for me, so I started to write in the first person, which is easier and much more comfortable for me to do. I hope you will enjoy this new story that I have come up with. This one is going to be a collection of short stories, and the whole thing is going to be called _In the Spider's Web_ and it's basically about Alois's attempts at trying to capture Ciel, and mostly all you will ever see are Ciel, Sebastian, Alois and Claude (if I can help it). Hope you enjoy!

**WARNING WARNING WARNING: **These stories involve lots and lots of lemon, again, hence the reason why it is **RATED M, **so if you are no **MATURE** enough - age wise or mentally - then do not taste this lemon. It is extremely sour, so much so that it will permanently pucker your lips and curdle your tongue. However, if you qualify to read this material, then devour said lemon with care. There is no fluff for the fluffy (sorry), but there is quite a bit of bondage and BDSM and even S and M going on. Some material may be scary, crazy, and borderline disturbing, so be forewarned before you scream "Ew!" or "Bloody hell!", or "For the love of Godzilla and Bejeezus!"

**SECOND WARNING: **Passage is moderately long (the way I see it, some might think it is too long, depends on what you think . . .), so if you do not want to slush through it all, then don't. Read at your own discretion, or whatever (I hope you read it anyway, pretty please ): )

**THIRD WARNING: **Nah, I'm just f***ing with you XD (I know, I am nerd, but nerds make the world go round).

**Claim: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji or it's characters, but I do claim the storyline and plot within this passage, for THAT came from MY noggin!

**Disclaimer: **I usually ignore doing this, but I guess I will do it here for the first time. **I do not own or claim Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters and blah blah blah**. Look, you know I don't own this, and I am not pretending to, so lets get on with the show!

Domo arigato!

* * *

**~*_In the Spider's Web_*~**

_A Series of Kuroshitsuji Fan Fiction Shorts by TitaniaFalls_

**_Chapter 1: Cerulean Sins_**

Where the hell was the last king? I was sick of having to drink, losing this twisted round of chess.

Red wine sloshed around in the stemless wine glass, beading the sides of the bowl like droplets of blood. My brain was much like the wine, liquidated and splashing around inside my skull. I could hear it as if maggots were worming around in there, digging for the answer that would make since of the conundrum that was Alois Trancy.

"Have you had enough to drink yet, Ciel Phantomhive?" His voice was somewhere between a tenor and a contralto, too deep to be feminine, yet high enough that it just might be.

It was mocking, that voice. I hated it.

I moved just my head to look up at him. The world swam in dizzy swirls, a kaleidoscope around me. Four, or maybe five, large cotton candy blue eyes were looking back at me. I gripped the side of the chess table to steady myself with my free hand.

"Don't condescend me, Trancy," My voice crumbled around the edges, but was strong none-the-less. I drew a card from my half of the deck and threw it out in the middle of the board. No king as I had hoped. Just an ace of spades. I moved my knight, getting closer to the majestic white king that was Alois Trancy. If my next card happened to be the last king in the deck, I could check him.

"What are you waiting for, Ciel? You drew an ace, you get another turn."

I laughed, and it was bitter as the sulfur in the wine."This is a strange game you play, Alois Trancy," I admitted. By now my voice was shaky."Playing cards determining the move of the chess pieces," I paused a moment to roll the thought over in my own head. "What madness."

I watched his Adam's apple bob when that maniacal giggle rose from that soft throat, fell from those pouty lips and spilled itself into my ears, imprinting my brain. It locked itself up in the dark recesses of my memory to be played along the subconscious of my mind, a lullaby for the dreamer.

"No more madness than the imagination of a child," I said, voice much stronger now.

"The imagination of a child, you say? Yet you have succumb to this madness, Ciel. Think what fun we'll have together," he drew his shoulders up to his ears in eagerness, arms crossed as if he were holding himself together, "what games we'll play. It's only a matter of time before you lose."

Alois Trancy was invading me. I could feel his very presence suffocating me, penetrating me as if he were desperately worrying away at the walls of my carefully guarded fortress like a rabid dog on a man's arm. Whatever he thought I knew, he was wrong. My secrets were mine alone, and no on could have them. Whatever he thought I could give him, he was sorely mistaken. I had nothing left. I was all used up by that demon of mine, like crack to a fiend. And by the looks of it, so was Alois.

His demon loomed over him like an ever present shadow. We sat face to face, a chess board between us with playing cards stacked up on the side, face down. Claude stood to the left of Alois, never beside, always a just a step behind. He could hide what he was from the world, but he couldn't hide it from me. Claude was a demon like Sebastian, which meant I wasn't alone when it came down to it. And for that reason solely, Alois was determined to get his hands on me.

I drew my next card and cursed myself. A fucking Fool. It smiled with it's mocking face up at me.

I was a damn fool for coming here by myself and agreeing to this. _'Play my game and you can go home free and unharmed. But if I win, you get to stay here with me and sign your soul to Claude,' _his words echoed in my head_. _Sebastian was going to kill me . . . again.

I had to reverse my knight's move thrice for drawing the Fool. In this backward game of chess, none of the real rules to any game applied. I was lost.

"I've got you now, Ciel Phantomhive," he swore as he drew a card from the top of his deck and threw it in the middle of the chessboard for all to see.

My heart dropped to my stomach.

The King of Hearts, the last king of the deck.

The words bounced off the walls of my skull and stabbed my brain in an endless torture as he screamed, "Check mate! Ciel Phantomhive, I've finally got you!"

The rage was instant. "This game was rigged!" I swung my arm over the entire board. Rooks and knights crashed to the floor in a cloud of cards, the wine tumbling after.

Alois Trancy's laughter filled my head, made me crazy. How I longed to grab that pretty neck of his between both of my hands and squeeze.

" A violent drunk, are we?"

"I am not drunk," I felt the need to scream it in his face as I came around the table. Claude was there before I could reach him, shielding his master from me. "I am not drunk, Alois," I repeated. I hated the way I sounded like a temper tantrum on the rampage. But my pride could be salvaged later. I had lost the game, and now they were going to hold me to my word.

I'd be damned before I let those hands touch me.

"Poor Ciel," he found the whole thing funny. I watched him get up, watched his hips sway from side to side as smoothly as if he was walking through water. Men don't move like that. Women do, and only the most practiced women do. "You've had at least three glasses of wine." He grabbed the cerulean sea glass bottle from the dinner table." It seems you can't hold your alcohol after all. Are you a virgin to it, then?"

He giggled, a whore at the sight of her customer's manhood, or lack thereof.

I was surprised at the heat rush over my face."I hate that laugh so much I want to rip your vocal cords right out of your throat and strangle you with them," I confessed.

"Ooh," he purred, lips puckered in a sensual pout as if he were asking to be kissed. "A sadist. I like it."

Claude's eyes stayed on me as I watched Alois come back to us, wine in hand.

I had always questioned the other man's sexuality. He certainly didn't dress like a man, not even now. Over his left hand he'd slipped on a white leather glove with the fingers missing to reveal lace fingers, and over his right hand he'd slipped on one full lace glove. The gold and red Trancy heirloom didn't match. He'd dressed in a white shirt with puffy shoulders trimmed in lace. And the buttons, by God, were pearl. Over the shirt he wore black suspenders that hooked to black leather short shorts so tight on his hips and ass that I just knew there was nothing standing between those sinful shorts and his skin. His legs were long, skin like ivory. On his feet he wore knee length white heels that laced up the sides, belts straps marching down the front. And over all that blond hair he wore a black boater, the flat top hidden at the back of his head so that the only the rim of it was seen haloing his blond locks.

He was taller than me without the heels, no more than five nine against my five seven. He gained three more inches in the heels. His hair was a mass of flaxen blond like wheat. He kept it trimmed neatly, just long enough to tuck behind his ears. The eyebrows arching over his eyes, however, were dark, and so were the thick lashes around those clear blue eyes. But he was a true blond down to his roots. His eyes dominated his face, trapping him in time. His nose was small, Cupid's bow pout just as irresistible as the rest of him. Even his jaw was soft as if mother nature had wanted to make him a girl, but at the last minute made him a boy instead. He was pretty, I would admit that. But his face was not something I looked at in adoration.

"Get out of the way, Claude. I want to see him."

The butler bowed just his head to his master and moved from between us.

Alois frowned. He could be as cute as a child sometimes, and could definitely play the ingenue down to his toes. "What are you thinking, Ciel? I cannot read your face." He paused, a foot being the only thing between us now.

I felt the corners of my mouth twist up into a smile I knew was wicked. "I was just thinking about how much I want to drag that pretty face of yours across the very pavement I spit on." I admitted. "I want to scrape off all traces of that fair face until there is nothing left but a pool of blood, bone and meat in a red ruin. I want to carve my hatred all over your body until your skin peels back like ribbons of old wall paper. I want to break you down to the last iota of a being until you can't separate life from death, fact from fiction, reality from imaginary. I want to fucking tear you a part, Alois Trancy, and before the end of my days, I will look down on your faceless corpse and smile."

I had taken a step with each sentence, and each sentence had brought me so close to him that I could smell the sweetness of the wine on his breath. This close to him I had to look up at him, and hated it.

The words were real as the hatred swirling through my body. I shook with that darkness, breathed it, loved the feel of it pulsing through my veins. If ever I found out that Alois Trancy was really involved with the murder of my family, I was going to enjoy killing him. Nothing would feel better to me than driving the blade of my rapier home to his heart. Better yet, a bullet to the head wasn't such a bad idea, either.

No, if I was going to kill Alois Trancy, I wanted him to suffer like I had to suffer. Torture wasn't really my thing, but for Alois Trancy, I will make the exception.

He stared at me for a few heartbeats, face blank. Perhaps he was trying to figure out whether my words were true or not. I let him see it on my face. I hoped my expression dripped so much venom it poisoned him were he stood.

His laughter forced me back a step. Did he think this was a game? It was a full laugh, coming from the throat, falling into my ears and bouncing off the walls. It was one of those laughs that, had you heard it in a bar, made you turn and look, because the sound was so sultry and easy that you wanted to see who on earth could produce such a sensual sound . . . A sound like sex to the ears.

I shivered.

"I hate the way you laugh," I spat. "It disgusts me."

"So you think I am pretty?" he seemed flattered. That womanly laughter stopped, but his eyes were still bright and smiling, mocking and condescending. "Look at you, spilling out all those mean insults. They slip past those pretty lips of yours as easily as vomit."

"Fuck you, Alois Trancy -."

"Enough," he interrupted. "We shall get to the fucking later, but for now," he dipped down low to retrieve my wine glass that I'd knocked over, "we must end this game."

The wine bottle had been made from sea glass the color of cerulean, just a shade darker than his eyes. The wine inside made the frosted blue of the glass cobalt, however. People would pay an arm and a leg for sea glass, and even more for Cerulean Blood, the wine itself. In cursive silver lettering the name of the wine had been printed over the face of the bottle.

Alois drew his tongue around the rim of the opening in a sensual dance, watching me the whole time as he mimicked more intimate things. He dipped his tongue inside for a brief moment just before taking a sip straight from the bottle.

I watched his throat work as he drank, his eyes fluttering shut. Cerulean Blood was well worth the expense, but taking it straight from the bottle like that could mean serious intoxication. His eyes were drowning with pleasure as if he had just come to the end of a great climax. Those sleepy-sexy eyes fell on me next, and he smiled.

"I once drank half a bottle of this, and it took Claude all night to put me out," he gloated. "But you have had less than a quarter of the bottle and you're already stumbling about. Can you handle more?"

"I can handle anything that you can handle, and more," I said.

The wine poured blue from the bottle, splashed around the bottom of the bowl and then filled as he poured. It began to turn red within seconds, like magic. "Then drink this down. Here, I'll even make you a deal," he passed the half glass to me. "If after you drink this you can make it out of the mansion on your own, within fifteen minutes, of course, then you can go free."

"But you won the game," I said. "You said if I played that ridiculous chess game -."

"Well now I want to play this game," he said. "Don't worry, I won't call foul and go back on my word. The chess game doesn't matter. This new game cancels it out. Win this game for sure, and you can go."

"Forget it," I shook my head and instantly regretted it. My brain swam, vision blurring around the edges. "I am tired of all these silly games. Come now, Alois. We are children no longer."

"Would you truly give up on another chance to escape me?" he asked. "This could be your only chance, you know, since your butler has yet to come to the rescue."

I felt my eyebrows crease in a deep scowl. "I am not some damsel in distress, and I don't need saving from anyone," I gripped the glass in my hand. "Fine, I'll take your challenge."

"Cheers," he said as I threw back the glass and chugged the wine down, not even tasting it.

I threw the glass against the nearest wall when I was done and watched it shatter and sprinkle to the floor. "Is that good enough for you."

He clapped those gloved hands. "Bravo! Bravo!"

I spared a glance at his butler standing forgotten on the other side of the room. Claude's gold eyes were cold behind his glasses, obsidian hair slicked back so that his curls foamed at the bass of his neck, save for a single strand that fell over his left eye. Claude was dressed from head to toe in black like Sebastian, white gloves and all. It was almost scary, as if they both went shopping at Butlers R Us.

"Run along, little butterfly," Alois brought my attention back to him. "Go, you're free. Find you way home," he was urging me out.

I started to back away from the scene of Alois and his butler. How had it come to this? Alois had gotten the best of me. I knew it as the world began to kaleidoscope out of focus each time I moved. There was no way a drunk man was going to find his way out of the maze that was the Trancy mansion. But for the drunk Earl of Phantomhive with a demon butler of his own, there was a sliver of a chance.

_Sebastian Micha_e_lis, _I sent the message through my thoughts,_ come for me._

As I stumbled out of the doors of the dining hall and into the shadows of the corridor ahead, that velvety tenor called back through my mind. _**Yes, my Lord!**_

**_~ *Kuroshitsuji at *~_**

He was coming for me. I knew that he was. It was only a matter of time before he came and to get me out of here.

I don't know what part of the Trancy mansion I was in. When I made it out of the dining hall, I'd began stumbling to the right. Walking straight was my strategy until I came to the end of the hall and realized I needed to go somewhere. If I stayed in the hall for too long, Alois and his butler were going to find me, and then I would be theres, forever ensnared within the spider's web.

I couldn't let them have me, I wouldn't. Alois was my enemy, my component, and the Phantomhives never lose, especially not to the Trancy household.

When I'd come to the end of that corridor, the only way was out was up the staircase at the end. I climbed the stairs, sight spiraling around the edges of my vision as if I were looking at the world from the center of a slinky. Holding on to the railing, I started my way up the stairs, wondering what wing of the house I was in. The dining hall wasn't located downstairs like most dining halls are, so I couldn't make a fast escape. Fifteen minutes sounded too short of a time limit for this shit. Why didn't I bargain for more time?

I was almost at the top when the Cerulean Blood really pushed through me and started taking effect. My feet were suddenly turned to led. The effort to lift them was growing difficult. I cursed those black heels that I was in as I tripped up the last stair, falling flat on my stomach. I felt the tip of my tooth sink through my bottom lip and swore out loud. The pain was sudden, making my lip burn and then throb as if it had it's own heartbeat. My mouth began to fill with blood. The pool was the warmth of my mouth so I almost didn't notice it, but the flow was steady. Right away I wondered if one could die from the blood loss of a mouth wound.

"I wouldn't swallow that if I were you," a soft voice advised.

I looked up. Hannah, the female maid, was standing at the top of the stairs as if waiting for me.

"You might get a stone in your belly. Spit it out. Come up here and I can stitch you up.

I opened my mouth to tell her that I didn't have time for that, forgetting about the blood. It spilled down my chin in a warm, thick waterfall, collected in the collar of my white dress shirt. I wondered how I looked to her now, mayhap like a vampire gone mad..

I spit the blood out. Her face was unyielding even at the sight of all that blood. She was as calm and collected as a nurse in the trauma ward.

"Come," she held her had out to me. "I've got something that will fix you."

Fix me? As if I were broken? "Tch," I scoffed, but took her hand anyway.

Her eye was calm, the cool purple of lavender and the blue-purple of violets. Her left eye must have been just as pretty. It was all wrapped up with gauze like an eye patch. Snow white hair billowed out around her back before it came together in a tight braid that swished as she walked. That braid was long enough to reach her calves. She had the longest hair that I had ever seen on anyone. Her skin was brown like the Indians of India. The color of her skin was perfect against the lavender in her eyes, and her hair of snow. Despite the eye patch, she was still beautiful. Her face was forlorn, a little too sad for my taste, but Hannah was gorgeous. I wondered where Alois Trancy had found her, and if he had been treating her right.

"In here, master," she directed me into one of the bedrooms. There was already a first aid kit on the table by the fire. Had she been prepared for this all along? I already didn't trust her. But seeing that first aid kit laid out and prepared like that made my heart race. It was as if she'd known that I was going to fall. Had she?

She sat me at the table. Hovering over me, she started to work. I ran my tongue along the inside of my lip. It tasted sore, the skin opening as I sucked the rest of the blood. The gash wasn't that deep, but it was deep enough to make me wince at the pain. It stung like a bitch, and I was grateful that my teeth didn't finish the trip through my lip at all.

I watched mostly her as she moved. Her white and purple uniform brought out the colors of her body, coordinating well. But I wished she'd take that stupid hat off. Her breasts were full and round, probably D cups. I didn't think that she was that heavy beneath the long dress, but the uniform made her look fat. Finally I looked to see what she was doing.

"What the hell?" I jumped up.

She had a syringe in her hand and was pumping clear liquid into it through the needle.

"It's a killer to ease the pain in your lip and reverse the swelling. Don't worry. I am not going to drug you." she finished draining the small glass bottle and flashed it at me. "See?"

I guess I trusted the label on the bottle enough.

"Don't worry, master," she sat me back down. "Everything is going to be alright. There will be no more pain, no more thinking. There will only be pleasure."

"Hannah, what are you talking about?" I tired to speak past her fingers on my mouth as she pulled my bottom lip down and exposed my wound.

She stabbed me with the syringe, driving it deep into the gash.

I screamed, holding onto the sides of the chair, white knuckled. She could have warned me that she was going to fucking stab me. She emptied the contents of the syringe into to wound before taking the syringe back. The moment the dangerously sharp object was out of my mouth, I pushed her away. "Fuck!" I screamed, jumping up to my feet. "Fuck, Hannah, you shouldn't have stabbed me like that. What the hell were you thinking? Are you a numb skull? What's going on in that pretty head of yours, air? You don't just stab people with syringes. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Her thin, purple lips were still smiling at me.

"Wipe that smile off your face," I crossed my arms. "What, do I amuse you? Do you think that this is funny?"

"How does master feel?"

Her voice was calm and empty of any laughter. Her question, however, caught my attention.

She was right. There was no more pain. The pain in my lip was gone. Even the gash wasn't there anymore, as if whatever she had given me had healed me, too.

And there was pleasure. It was as if the swelling from my lip was suddenly in my pants. I took off my jacket. Was it getting hot in here?

"The wound, i-it's gone," I ran my tongue along the smooth surface of my inner lip. "But now I am hot; too hot," I started to fan myself. Was I catching a fever? "I think I may be having an allergic reaction to the pain killer. What was that stuff, anyway?"

"Oh dear? This is out of my realm of help," she started for the door.

"Hannah," I commenced to follow her.

"My master will be with you shortly," she was out the door.

"Hannah, wait," I jogged to catch up, but by the time I got to the door, she was gone.

I looked both ways down the hall. No sign of Hannah was anywhere.

"Crazy bitch," I muttered. "What the hell did she give me, anyway?"

There was no more blurred vision, no buzz. I was cured of Cerulean Blood, and of a busted up lip. But something else was happening to me altogether. I felt wet and sticky all over. My body had broken out into a sweat, making my clothes stick to me. The clothes themselves were like restrictions, binding me, choking me. My heartbeat had changed to a steady rhythm pounding against the cage of my chest, my breathing quickening and deepening. Was I having a heart attack, hyperventilating? I pulled at my vest, ripping it off. It felt to the floor and I walked on. I pulled at my shirt and let the buttons fly open. There was a sheen of sweat down my chest, my ribs, my abdomen. The air blew cool along my skin lie a lover's breath, driving me crazy,puckering my nipples into hard peaks.

"Alois Trancy, what the hell did you do to me?" I thought out loud, raking a hand through my hair to pull the bangs from my eyes.

_**Don't act like a virgin**,_ that voice whispered through my mind, poured down my spine like butter and slid between my legs like silk. **_You know full well what is happening right now. You are aroused._**

Pleasured roared through me in a wave that lifted me up and carried me higher. I grunted with the effort to keep myself from screaming, and it took effort. I stopped for a second to lean against the wall.

_Get the hell out of my head and talk to me in person,_ I demanded. _Where are you?_

**_On the way._**

_Don't be vague. It does not become you. Are you at least on the premises?_

_**Perhaps I should stay away then, **_he ignored the question. **_You seem to be very busy at the moment, so I'll just go -_**

_Sebastian! _Even in my head, my voice was urgent like a child begging his parents not leave him the dark. "Don't you go anywhere, you knave," I said out loud.

It felt like he'd suddenly left the room. One minute he was there, and then his presence was gone. He'd hung up on me, broke our call.

"Idiot," muttered as the pleasure wave came back, this time pulling me under the tides to my knees. The need to come roared through me and out my mouth in one long, ragged scream. But I never came. There was no release, only the torture of being trapped in my own libido and denied any sense of release.

"What the hell is happening to me?" I hated that my voice was so weak. I slid all the way to the floor and let my back rest against the wall. "Sebastian, where are you? I need you," I cried softly to myself. "I don't think I can go on like this any longer."

I pulled my shirt all the way off and let it fall to the ground. My fingers tripped over themselves as I struggled to undo my pants. Before I could get them down, however, someone else appeared down the end of the hallway.

"Sebastian?" I whispered in high hopes.

My heart fell the moment I spotted purple hair.

The triplets moved like one entity, each foot step simultaneous to the others. These three didn't really have names. I called them the Copycats, Doppelgangers, and Troublesome Triplets. Whatever they were, I didn't want to be near them.

I struggled to get up. Even the scary triplets couldn't douse the fire burning through me. I had to move, and move fast. Perhaps they had been sent to collect me at Alois's request. Surely it was past fifteen minutes. With that thought, I began to run. I didn't dare look back to see if they would follow. Yet as I rounded the corner to the next corridor, who should I run into but Alois himself.

"I've finally got you," he tripped me up, sending me crashing to the floor for the second time that night. Before I could get up, he was straddling me from behind. I felt the collar go on, but before I could stop him, he had locked it in place around my neck. He stood and I could breathe. He was heavier than he looked. "Ciel Phantomhive, you shall be my pet. You sure are a kitty of high pedigree, aren't you?" he sounded like a kid on Christmas. "I'll call you Phantom. Hive sounds like a disease," he sniffed. "Come with me, kitty," he tugged on the chain that connected his diamond bracelet to the collar.

Taking the chain in both of my hands, I pulled back harder. He fell on top of me, but caught himself in time and straddled my lap. I started to sit up and push him off my lap when the back of his hand connected with the left side of my cheek with enough force that it stung. I froze.

"Has Sebastian taught you nothing?" He turned my head back to look at him. "Bad kitties get punished. However, if you're a good kitty, I will reward you."

"I am not your fucking pet, you asshole. Now get off of m," I tried to push him off of me.

Unfortunately, he was much stronger than he looked.

Holding my wrists, he forced my arms over my head and pinned me to the ground.

I didn't need this, especially not now, not with what Hannah had pumped into me riding my system. With Alois straddling me and smacking me around , my body was getting confused. I was starting to like this, even being on a chain aroused me. Sure, I could be his pet. But could it get me off? Could it give me release? Everything zeroed in on the hard-on growing in my pants, for nothing else seemed to matter at the moment.

Alois laughed. "My fucking pet, I like that," he purred. "I can smell you, Ciel. You like this, don't you? You want me to hit you again? You want me to tell you how much of a slut you are?"

"I am not a slut," I said firmly.

"You are so -."

"I am not!" I screamed.

"You are so, coming here and parading around like you're mister high and mighty. Teasing me, baiting me with those mean little insults of yours. You are a slut, Ciel, because you knew that this would happen, didn't you? Just like last time."

Last time, and the only time, that I was here, Alois had bested me yet again. The only difference is that Sebastian had gotten to me on time. But not before Alois had had his way, not before my enemy and I -

"I've got big plans for tonight," he stood again. "And with that aphrodisiac flowing through your veins, I am sure that you will be a good kitty for me after all."

"Hannah," I sat up. "That bitch didn't give me a pain killer. She gave me fucking aphrodisiac."

"That's right," Alois sang. "Aren't I clever?"

"Hardly," I turned my head and crossed my arms in mock dissatisfaction.

He tugged on the chain again, and I had no choice this time. I stood up and began to follow. "Be a good boy, and maybe I'll let you come. But if you are a bad boy, I will deny you release."

"I don't need your hands on me to make me do anything," I fought back. The pleasure raging through me spiked in protest. I had to bite my lip in order not scream, stumbling behind Alois as I tried to cover my all evidence of my arousal.

"I guess having Sebastian here would have been more effective for you, but lets face it. Your demon is a real party pooper, isn't he?"

"Ow," he said as he came down the hallway. "That one actually hurt my feelings."

Alois froze.

My hard-on thickened.

"Tch," I crossed my arms. I didn't dare look towards where that voice was coming from. Not now, and not like this. Sebastian was just enough sex appeal to unravel me in seconds. "What took you so long?"

"Forgive me, _Bocchan. _But I couldn't allow dinner to be late."

"Do you intend to waste my time with all your silly banter, Sebastian?" I challenged. "I've had enough child's play for tonight. Sebastian, release me. That is an order!

His smile was something dark as he drew the silver wear from his jacket like throwing daggers on a ninja. "Yes," he purred, "my Lord."

_**~* TBC *~**_

_**

* * *

**_**Author's Endnote: **So, what did my audience think? I was going to make this one short story per chapter, but I figured that this was long enough, so I have to continue it in another chapter. Hope that you enjoyed this one as much as I did, and I can't wait to post the next chapter! Please PLEASE **PLEASE** R&R. It will make me a very happy writer if you dropped a review. L8ahs!


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: **This is just a little reminder that this story contains lots and lots of lemon, so if you are not **MATURE **and/or if **YAOI **is not to your liking, then consider yourself forewarned!

* * *

_**~*In the Spider's Web*~**_

_A Series of Kuroshitsuji Fan Fiction Shorts by TitaniaFalls_

_**Chapter 2 of Cerulean Sins**_

The scream penetrated the silence of the Trancy mansion as Alois stared wild eyed at the broad back knocking my black butler out of sight.

Claude held the silver wear in his hand, having caught every single one before they could even reach Alois.

"Sebastian, release me! That is an order!" I demanded.

"Yes," he purred, "my Lord." Even his voice alone was enough to set me off.

Before I knew it, Claude was on the move. "Claude, don't let Sebastian -," Alois began.

But it was too late. I was already being scooped up into those strong arms. He snatched the collar off my neck and threw it to the ground, and carried me away bridal style. I was seeing the world side ways as he held me close to his chest and caged me against his body like a child with his favorite toy.

"Just as soft, just as supple as a kitten," I felt his breath fanning along the top of my head, brushing through my hair like invisible fingers.

"Shut up and keep moving," I grumbled.

"Claude, don't let him take Ciel away from me. Get him back!" It was Alois' turn to throw the tantrums now.

"Just like when you were younger, huh?" Sebastian commented.

Sometimes I wondered if he was reading my mind. He said that he didn't, but that didn't mean that he couldn't.

"Listen to me, _Bocchan_. Close your eyes and don't peek. I will get you out of here."

I knew what that meant. He was turning a part of himself into the devil's spawn. It wasn't something he wanted me to see, and I wasn't entirely sure that I wanted to see it myself. I was curious, but not necessarily foolish. So I dug my face inot his chest and closed my eyes as tight as I could.

As if on cue, his power rose. It was something cold, like the grave. It was something dark like the blackness behind your closed eyelids. I hated the way his aura felt. It was as if beneath my skin were maggots and worms trying to uproot themselves through my skin, up my spine. I shivered, fighting the urge to scream.

"A little longer, _Bocchan_," he said. He knew. He knew how I hated this.

Still, it was enough poisoning darkness to put out the fire down south, and for that brief moment, I embraced it.

We were in the air. I could feel Sebastian's leg jerk as his foot connected with something hard. There was a crunching sound and then a twisted inhuman grunt as if someone were groaning in pain before I felt us hit the ground. It was like being on a roller coaster ride blind folded. But this roller coaster was a demon whose aura was engulfing me like a person drowning beneath the rolling waves of the sea.

I knew when we had breached the walls of the Trancy mansion and were outside at last. The smell of summer was everywhere like perfume lingering in the air long after the wearer has gone. I could smell trees, and water. Oddly enough, this seemed to calm me. But the moment I thought about what it would be like to skinny dip in the lake behind the house, to feel the water sliding between my legs, it chased back the feel of the demon's aura and sent the a shock so strong through my groin that I dug my fingers into Sebastian's shoulder, biting my lip to keep the moan from escaping.

"_Bocchan?" _he aksed_._

"_Keep moving," _I demanded.

We never stopped going

**_~* Kuroshitsuji *~_**

"Do you know how sea glass is made?" I asked later that evening when the bath was drawn.

He'd never stopped running, never stopped moving until I was in my room. Wine was brought to me an hour and a half later along with a platter of grapes, cheese and bread. Like anyone would need any of that to take a simple bath. But the moment I spotted the wine glass, something snapped in me.

I held the green bottle in both my hands and studied it. It was a wide bottle, long necked, fat and smooth rim. I ran my hands over the smooth, frosted surface of the bottle. It was cool: chilled from the darkness of the winery below the ground. The green and gold label itself was worth a lot of money. People would pay their mortgages for a single drop of _Tears of Loreleii, _but that wasn't nearly enough to best C_erulean Blood_. No, _Cerulean Blood_ was rare, even if the glass itself was the same.

"Would _Bocchan _like a glass of _Tears_ with his bath?" Sebastian's voice slid down my belly and caressed lower things. I wondered if that, too, was an ability, or if it was just my reaction to him.

He took the glass from my hands. I watched him walk across the room to the tub where the tray of food rested on the corner of it. In the short-stemmed glass he poured the wine like liquidated aquamarine. _Loreleii's Tears_ were confused blue-green of the sea, so legend saids.

"It is nothing more than pieces of abandoned glass that has been tumbled and smoothed by the waves, by water and sand, creating smooth, frosted shards of glass," I explained. "Imagine what the bottle must have been before it became so expensive and exotic. An old, forgotten glass coke bottle some punk threw into the sea? Used, broken and humiliated, that piece of glass lay buried in the sand, forgotten, waiting for anyone to pick it up."

Sebastian corked the wine bottle and placed it back on the platter. When the tub was full enough, he turned the white porcelain and silver knobs of the bath and stopped the water from flowing in. "Your bath is ready, my Lord," he turned to me, that nonchalant smile that he could do so well plastered across his pretty face. I didn't get it. Was a demon from hell allowed to be so fair?

"Broken and humiliated," I went on. "Forgotten," my shoulders slumped as if they, too, were frowning. I crossed my arms and leaned against the sink at my back. "Lost," I sighed, head going back as I closed my eyes. "But yet the waves of the water are still able to worry at the sharp edges of all that glass. The sand is still able to cradle it and chip away the hardness. Together they smooth out the glass and turn it into something so beautiful, and now so valuable that people want it again."

Hands were on me then. I started. I hadn't heard him move. How'd he get to me by the sink from where he was standing in the center of the room by the bath?

"Come, young master. Let me undress you and ready you for bed. You're exhausted. You need to rest -."

"I'll rest when I'm dead," I let him lead me away from the sinks.

He began to undress me as he did every night, loosening the buttons on my vest first and letting it fall to the floor. I knew that later he'd collect the clothes and send them to one of the others for laundry later. When he began to undo my shirt, I looked away.

The white silver veined marble beneath my feet was colder than usual. The bathroom itself, all done in white and silver like it was, was too cold. It was spacious, too. Whoever designed it made it with a couple in mind. It even had his and her sinks.

Taking up space in the center of the floor was the massive bowl of a tub. It was at least two and a half feet deep, big enough to fit about five people, and had a mini staircase with four steps that led down into it. I watched the steam roll off the froth of bubbles, a dizzying dance like ghostly hands ready to pull me in. In the northwest corner of the room was the shower encased in glass walls. Across the floor from it was a small room that hid the toilet.

Exotic flowers and plants decorated the bathroom and gave off their own perfume, adding more of a wild sense to the atmosphere.

There were many reasons why I chose the master suite as my room. The bathroom was one of those reasons.

"Shit," I swore when Sebastian pulled my pants down and exposed my still-present hard-on. I'd thought I'd gotten rid of it an hour and a half ago. The moment I was home and safe in my room, I'd sent everyone away so I could solve the problem before Sebastian undressed me and found it. Unfortunately, the aphrodisiac that that bitch Hannah had given me had long term side effects, which meant that it wasn't out of my system yet.

Sebastian had paused with my pants clutched in his fists and draped around my thighs , his eyes glued to the hard-on staring him in the face. He swallowed. "Sometimes I forget that you are full grown, young master." He licked his lips.

"Do you plan on staying this way forever?" I snatched my pants from his hands and finished the task myself, face hot and sure to be red. "Honestly, Sebastian, you act as if this the first time you have ever seen me like this."

I tried hard not to blush at that statement. I was a man now, no longer Sebastian's _'Bocchan' _contrary to popular belief. I don't blush, and I certainly don't get embarrassed like a virgin during her first time. Sebastian had no power over me like that.

So why was I suddenly so determined to make him disappear?

Nope, I wasn't going there. Not tonight, and not now.

I threw my pants at the butler.

"You may go now, Sebastian. I can bathe myself if you want to play paralysis all night."

I was heading towards the tub as I said it. I commenced to descend the stairs into the bubbles, grabbing my glass of wine along the way. The water felt good, like the warmth of the hearth on a winter night. I sucked in a sharp breath when the water hit my hardness and enveloped it like the slick folds of a woman. My nipples hardened. This aphrodisiac was going to drive me insane if I didn't do something about it soon.

I was grateful that the bubbles hid me from sight.

I sat with my back to the room, eyes closed, body relaxed, wine in hand. This was what I needed after the night I'd had. "Sebastian," I called. "Why didn't you come sooner. You knew where I was going even before I wasted that lie."

"Had you wanted me to follow, I would have, young master," his voice was deep and sensual as wine, thick as molasses, smooth as velvet.

"Tch," I took a sip of my wine. The taste was mildly sweet, like candy, with the tang of fermented white grapes. "What kind of answer is that?"

"The truth," he answered simply.

I ignored that.

For a moment we stayed like this in silence. When I saw the shadow fall over my closed eyes like someone blocking the sun from a sunbather, I knew that Sebastian was ready to bathe me. But when I felt the water shift and ripple in front of me, I knew that Sebastian was nowhere he was supposed to be. His shadow came over me again, along with his aura that was now a hot pulse against the front of my body.

My eyes flew open.

"_Bocchan,_" he was kneeling in the water over me, completely naked with a look in his deep garnet-red eyes that I knew all too well.

I jumped, but couldn't go anywhere. I was cornered what with Sebastian looming over me the way that he was.

No matter how many times I will ever see this man naked, his muscles will always surprise me. He was a slender man, but most of his weight was muscle. He wasn't bulky, and he didn't exactly have the biggest muscles that I had seen on a man, but he was toned from his broad shoulder to his strong arms, to his washboard abs all the way down to those sinful twin lines that beckoned the eye lower to ogle other things . . .

"What the hell?" I pushed him hard with my palms flat against his chest. He didn't budge. "We are not doing this, Sebastian," I said firmly. "Not now, not after what went down tonight."

My mind was screaming "no", but my cock was screaming "suck me!

"But I must bathe you," he said. "A Phantomhive Lord must never lift a finger, not even for something like bathing oneself. It's simply not done. No master is properly bathed unless bathed by one's servant, and I cannot send you to bed if you are not properly prepared for it."

"My God, Sebastian, I am eighteen," I pushed again. This time he let me. I moved out from beneath him and all but swam to the far side of the tub. The feel of the water brushing against me made me crazy. "I am fully capable of bathing myself."

"Can you tie your own shoes?" he drew his claws, cocking his head to the side in mock curiosity.

"Fuck you," I gave up. "You know what, fuck this whole situation. You don't even need to be naked with me in the water in order to bathe me. You have done this multiple times without the need to climb your naked ass in here with me."

I couldn't keep dancing with him all night like this. Sooner or later all the bubbles were going to pop!

"My Lord, I really must insist," he continued, drawing dangerously closer.

I swallowed down the rest of the tarty wine and sat cup on the floor of the bathroom. Resting my arms on either side of me, I shrugged myself into a comfortable position. "Well, since you seem hell bent on getting me all squeaky clean, then lets go. I haven't got all night, or are there some unused hours on my schedule that you so dutifully carve out every day?" I was a little more moody than I intended to be, but that could be due to the fact that I was itching to get some privacy so I could get rid of my erection, and having Sebastian wading after me naked in my my bath tub was bringing me close to bursting.

He took the bubble bath from the side of the tub and poured some out on his hands. He rubbed the soap to white suds between his hands as he approached me. I stood and turned my back to him so that he could rub the suds all over my back. I shivered as the slippery bubbles slipped down my back, rained down my ass and then hit me lower. My balls jerked in reaction, and I had to suck in a breath between my teeth. My hands bawled to fists at my sides as in an attempt to keep from touching myself. But nothing would have felt better than rubbing the soap all over myself with my fist.

"_Bocchan,"_ Sebastian said as his hands massaged my lower back, and then lower still.

"Don't," I said.

"But master," he turned me around and looked down at me with a smile I imagined a cheetah would give his prey before he pounced, claws drawn as he placed a single soapy hand against the side of my face, "I have not yet fulfilled my duties, and no Phantomhive butler ever ends a day without having first fulfilled every order, desire and demand of their master."

"I don't know what you are talking about," I snatched my face away from his hand and crossed my arms over my chest, closed off from his demon heat.

"Did you or did you not order me to release you whilst we were inside the Trancy mansion."

"Yes," I answered before I could stop myself. My hand flew to my mouth as if I could take back that answer, for I knew where he was going, but it was too late to stop anything now.

"Then release you I shall." His voice was low and dark, and held the promise of everything naughty and absolutely nothing nice. "We need to wash the soap off your face, young master," he produced a wash cloth from the water, as if it had been there all along.

He took the cloth and squeezed the water out against the side of my face. The rivulets of water burned silver in the light as they chased each other down the side of my face, over my neck, and then finally to my chest, over my tingling nipples. I took in another sharp breath, back arching against my will.

"Lower," I begged before I could gain control of myself. I hated the way I sounded so desperate for his touch, so needy. But this is what I wanted. This is truly what I needed.

I ended up sprawled on the side of the tub, legs bent with my knees pointing towards the ceiling. I watched him kneel before me, eyes focused on the hard thing between my legs, driving me nuts..

"Yes," I whispered over and over. "Yes, yes, yes, yes."

He wrapped his arms under my thighs and held on, mouth wrapping around the sensitive head of my cock.

I screamed as he sucked me deeper into the wet warmth of his slick mouth.

"Oh God, Sebastian," I swung my head back. "Yes, baby, that's it."

He dug his nails into my thighs as he suckled short, tight contractions as if he were getting used to the size and the texture of me in his mouth. When he was comfortable, he dipped his head lower, and sucked the rest of me down down like a greedy kid with a lollipop.

"Ah, fuck!" I grabbed a fistful of his hair, his throat contracting around me as he swallowed me whole.

"Mmmmmm," he hummed against me. He'd sucked me in so deep that I could feel those full lips of his pressing against my balls.

Even the way he bobbed his head up and down over my cock sent me tumbling over the edge before I could catch myself. With both of my hands tangled in his hair, I helped guide his head up and down, up and down.

With his mouth full of my cock, he worked his tongue over the bottom of me, coaxing me, pushing me over that fine edge. My hips jerked endlessly with the need to come tearing through me in a savage attempt to undo me. With a soapy hand between his legs, Sebastian worked himself as he sucked, his mouth spasming all around me.

I was close to dieing when he stopped and came up for air, standing so that I could see him fully. I felt my eyes bug when they fell on his throbbing erection pointing towards the ceiling, hard and ready. He was slick with liquid soap, the suds spilling down the length of him.

Both of his hands on my hips, he drug me back over the side of the tub towards him and turned me around so that I had my back to him. He pressed the front of his body against the back of me, and I moaned. The feel of his cock full and slippery against my ass was possibly more than I could handle.

Fisting my hiar, he pulled my head back at a painful angle so that he could whisper in my ear. "Do you want it?"

"I want it, I want it, I want it," I whispered over and over again.

"I can't hear you," he pulled harder, making me cry out.

"Yes, I want it," I yelled. "Sebastian, I want it. Please, please," the begging never stopped.

He let me go, forcing me to bend over the side of the tub. "Then I suppose you'd better make that an order," he teased.

"You're going to make me say it?"

"I want you to say it," he rubbed his dick along the crease of my ass. I rocked back, rubbing my ass along the length of him. He sucked in a breath. I smiled. "Say it," he demanded again. "Say it."

"Sebastian," I breathed, "I want you to fuck me in the ass and make me come."

There was no pretty way of putting it, but the Sebastian wasn't after sugar coatings. He liked it vulgar. "Sebastian," I said when he didn't move, voice much stronger now," that is an order."

As if on cue, he sprang to life. "Yes," he purred as he guided my ass apart and pressed the head of himself against my opening, "my Lord."

Only then did he begin to slide through, breaching the walls of my secret garden.

I screamed.

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: **This chapter is rated **AO **(adults only) for strong nudity, strong sexual behavior, and for prolonged scenes of intense violence and/or graphic sexual content and nudity. The contents of this chapter may contain strong BDSM themes, S and M, and expect a lot of **SMUT**, for there is no room for the fluffy here. Actually, the entire chapter is banned for those under the age of eighteen (I put this here because I should, but read at your own discretion). And yes, it is **YAOI, BI SHOUNEN, BOY'S LOVE, HOMOSEXUALITY, BOY-ON-BOY, **however you want to put it, so if you do not like this type of thing, then leave.

Consider yourself forewarned . . .

* * *

**_~*In the Spider's Web*~_**

_A Series of Kuroshitsuji Fan Fiction Shorts by TitaniaFalls_

**Chapter 3 of Cerulean Sins**

"Sebas-s-stian," I managed through clenched teeth, back arched with my ass sliding against his cock. "I want you to fuck me in the ass and make me come. That is an order."

"Yes," he spread me open beneath him as I writhed with anticipation, "my Lord."

I screamed when the head of his cock pierced my opening. He slid inside effortlessly and mercilessly, not giving me time to get used to it first.

But my body knew him enough already that it welcomed him with much ease.

"You were ready for me**_, _**_Bocchan," _he laughed, and it was a wicked sound penetrating my ears. "You practically sucked me up_,"_ he snaked an arm around my waist, and with his right arm against my chest, he pinned me against his body. I could feel his heartbeat throbbing against my shoulder like a trapped thing, a thick and meaty sound in my ears.

"How can I possibly hear your heart beat so clearly?" I panted.

"We are now one, young master. From the moment I entered you, our bodies became one in the same."

He pushed me back down so that I had to hold myself up on my forearms, bent over the side of the tub for his easy access. Oddly enough it was as if I were pushing myself down. And when he began to move in slow, sensual circles, I could feel myself wrapped tightly around his cock, as if I was I had somehow become him, and he had become me.

My cock jerked in response to the double penetration.

"You're tighter than I anticipated," his voice was strained.

"Ah," was all I could say over and over as he thrusts in and out of me and shared what he was feeling with me. It was almost like we were inside each other.

Holding onto my hips, he slid in and out with slow, easy strokes that pushed me open, forced my walls to stretch wider than they should have been able to. When we had first started having sex, I'd been afraid of what he was packing for a long time. It wasn't that he was big length wise. Sebastian could boast about twelve inches, but that wasn't the part that scared me. He was wide and thick, so much so that if you tried to wrap your thumb and middle finger around his cock, the fingers would just barely touch if at all.

But after five long years in the demon's clutches, I was used to it.

"Harder, Sebastian," I panted. "Faster," I demanded. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to fuck. We could make lover later, but right now I needed the _Fast and the Furious_, not_ Driving Miss Daisy._

_"_You're always such a bossy bottom," he kept his rhythm slow and steady.

His cock was heavy inside me, filling me up to the ends of my sanity. My fingers curled until my hands were fists against the tiles. "Come on, Sebastian," I tried to plead with him. "Don't make me beg. You know I don't want to."

"All the more reason to make you," he pulled out slowly until just the tip of him was still within me. Before I could register what he was about to do, he dove in again, harder, deeper and faster than I expected him to.

"Fuck!" I cried, weak knees giving out.

He held me against him, both of us listening to our deep breaths echoing in the large bathroom. He kept me in his arms like that until I could hold myself again.

"Are you punishing me?" I finally asked.

"You'll be sore later if I force my way in."

"Bullshit," I called. "You always fuck, no matter how I feel later."

"Perhaps if _Bocchan _could learn the lessons that I teach him, then I wouldn't have to tease him so much." His voice held something mocking that I couldn't place.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He snatched me around to face him, pressing his cock against mine. I answered back with a moan, leaking in response to his assault.

"It means that I am going to punish you, _Bocchan_," he said.

My eyes went wild. "Don't take advantage of me like that," I said. "Not right now when I am so close to the edge. Not when I am like this, Sebastian. Please," I panicked, hating the way I sounded so desperate for him. "I need you to fuck me. I need you to make me come at least once, because if you don't, I'll go crazy."

Denied release under the effects of a powerful aphrodisiac was just as crucial as it sounded. My body was hot all over with need, stiff like every muscle was hard. I couldn't possibly ask Maylene for help. She'd never do it. Bard or Finnian were simply out of the question, and I wasn't even going to venture towards old man Tanaka and the dog.

Sebastian was all that I had.

Oh no. What had I just admitted to myself? I backed away from him, heading for the stairs that led up and out of the tub. I couldn't let him do it. He was already in my life, cleaning my house, making dinner, bathing me, clothing me, fucking me . . .

_Consuming me._

If Sebastian had his way with me, he was going to possess me until there was nothing more left of Ciel Phantomhive. And I was going to go willing all the way to the death.

"Where are you going?" Sebastian was behind me. I froze. He was so close that I could feel the heat of his body wash over me. I swear the demon could teleport. "Has the effects of the aphrodisiac worn off just like that?" he purred against my ear, wrapping his arms around me, caging me, confining me against him. "But I have yet to administer your punishment, young master. And then there is the fact that I have yet to fulfill your orders of me."

"Sebastian," I sighed against my own will.

It was cold outside of the bathwater, and we were both dripping wet. "Let me dry you off," he led me to the towel rack. He grabbed one of the fresh towels and smoothed it along my wet skin, soaking the water up . He brushed slow circles over my nipples until I made little mewling sounds, begging him to stop, begging him to keep going.

When we were all dry, he led me to the bedroom. Beyond the door of the bathroom laid my destruction. Draped on the post of my my four poster bed were silver chains with shackles on the ends. Someone had pushed a silver cart next to the bed, and put various devices on display all along the tiers. I spotted a whip, more chains, a cat of nine tails. And hell, was that a urethral sound?

I backed up, forgetting that Sebastian was behind me.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk," he clicked his tongue like one would at a bad pet. "No running. It's so much easier when you don't run."

"Like hell," I ran for it, sprinting across the room to my door.

It wouldn't budge. I couldn't even turn the handle.

"It's locked. You're not going anywhere."

I spun on him, suddenly afraid, suddenly realizing that he was serious and that he meant to punish me for real.

He was twirling it around on his pointer finger like a toy. It glinted silver in the light.

"Give me that key," I demanded.

"Come and get it," he challenged.

Something shot through my body like an electrical current so strong that I moved. I didn't know whether it was arousal or anger. I didn't know whether I wanted to fuck him or punch him. But I did know that if I didn't get that key, something was going to happen, and I wasn't so sure the outcome would work out in my favor either way I spun it.

One moment I was diving for the key in his hand, the next I was whipped around, falling back onto the bed. Suddenly I found myself bound in a body harness. Belt straps looped over my shoulders, around my chest just under my nipples, over my abdomen and around my waist like the band of a leather thong, a hole cut out of the front for my erection to push through. And yes, he'd even managed to strap on the arm and ankle cuffs, padlocks securing them in place. There were silver hoops connected to the armbands that allowed Sebastian to connect me to chains.

"Sebastian, how the hell did you -."

"Master," he interrupted. He stared down at me with those dark red eyes of his, all traces of that nonchalant smile wiped clean. The cat of nine tails was in his hands, and the key was nowhere. "In this realm, you are the servant, and I am the master."

Sprawled out on my back, legs spread eagle, I was instantly naked beneath the scrutiny of those eyes. I pressed my back hard against the headboard in a vain attempt to percolate through it.

"C-cut it out, Sebastian," I said, eyes locked on his.

His hand whipped out fast. The sting of nine leather tails against my chest was instantaneous. I screamed for him.

"Have you forgotten your lessons completely, or has Alois and his poison erased your memories?"

I weighted the options in my head. If I fought back like I had the urge to do, I would just be smacked around more. But if I cooperated, he might just let me come.

Averting my gaze, I bit my lip in anger. For now I was going to obey. But it was for my own benefit, of course.

"Good kitty," he ran the cat of nine tails down the side of my face. "Kneel," his voice was hard and as cold as ice.

I sat up immediately and knelt before him on the bed.

"When you kneel, you do it before your master," he reminnded.

I didn't even hesitate. I slid off the bed and came to my knees before him from the floor.

"Very good kitty," he stroked the side of my face again."If you keep this up, I may reward you after all."

"Promise?" I asked and immediately regretted it.

"Ah-ah-ah," he warned. "What happens when we speak without permission?"

He had the leather gag in his hand before I could even answer.

"Stand," he commanded.

I began to shake my head, but stopped mid-shake. If I didn't do what he said, I would be punished. He'd like it, but I wouldn't. I needed release. My body was tight, filling with tension, and he was the only one who could loosen it . . . and he knew it, too. Forced to make a decision fast, I did the only thing that I could do. I stood. I didn't like that he was ordering me about, but I stood.

He motioned for me to turn and I did. He worked fast, tying the gag in place so that I couldn't speak. The leather dug a little too deep into my skin, and I knew that there would be a bruise along my cheeks later. It wouldn't be the first time Sebastian left his mark on me.

"Say green," he instructed.

It wasn't pretty, but I managed.

"Yellow."

That one was a little easier.

"And red."

Red was hard, but he seemed satisfied.

The safe words have never changed from the time that they were established. "Green" meant "more". "Yellow" meant "skip", and "red" was "stop" altogether.

He connected the chains tied around the posts to the rings of my cuffs. As if I couldn't be more humiliated (and more turned on), he connected a long, silver spreader bar to the ankle cuffs so that I couldn't even close my legs. Soon I was standing on all fours at the foot of my bed, hands bound and legs forced far a part.

"What shall we try first?" he padded over to the cart full of toys. Sebastian and his toys . . . He couldn't have sex without them. It was some kind of fetish, I guess. "Oh, this looks fun," he laid down the cat of nine tails and held up a long plastic tube that looked like a catheter. I felt my eyes bug. "Or this," he grabbed another toy, this one long, thick like a penis, and studded.

He looked from one to the other, face thoughtful as if he were seriously contemplating which toy we should play with first; a child in a toy box. But when his eyes fell on me, he was grinning, a child with a nefarious idea . . .

**_~*Kiddo! Where's My _**_**Sushi!*~**_

"Uuunnnn," my eyes flutter shut.

The gag made it hard to swallow, so my saliva was left to trail down my chin, my neck.

The plastic tube stretched the length of my hardness and then deeper where it coiled inside me to brush up against the prostate, sending numerous shock waves through my body with it's endless vibration. That delicious weight began to build inside me, stirring in my aching balls and growing like a pressure. At any moment, I was going to burst.

"Does it feel good, kitty?" Sebastian's breath against the back of my neck was hot.

His teeth grazed that spot right before my neck met my back. I shivered, my moans deepening.

"Yeah?" he asked, voice teasing. "You want more? Tell me you want more."

I could hear the hum of the vibrator before he pressed it between the wetness of my ass where he'd just rubbed lubricant before.

"Green," I tried to shout past the gag in my mouth. "Green, green!"

He pushed the vibrator through me, finding that spot as easily as if it were his own. The studs gyrated along the walls of my ass, breaking me, weakening me. That pressure was getting closer, building up, up and up. My hips gyrated round and round in an effort to bring myself closer to the edge. Sebastian held the vibrator in place, twirling it every so often so that it rubbed against that sensitive spot. All those tiny nerve endings screamed, making me buck against Sebastian and the studded vibrator.

Between the vibrator pounding against the back of my prostate, and the catheter at the bottom, I couldn't hold it any longer. But before I could come, the studded vibrator was gone, and Sebastian had taken its place.

"Green, green, green, green," I chanted over and over.

He chuckled, a low and masculine sound.

The way our flesh pounded against each other made wet, slapping sounds that drove me crazy. The chains that bound me rattled against the sound of the bed creaking beneath our weight. I focused most of my attention on Sebastian's thickness sliding against that sweet spot no bigger than a fifty cent piece. The orgasm caught me so far off guard that I nearly fell forward onto my face. Had Sebastian's hands not been on my hips, would have.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" the sream was strangled, smothered by the gag in my mouth.

Through the tube shot the solid white thickness of my come, spilling out onto my bed in one long spray. My whole body jerked and bucked wildly, riding the pleasure exploding through me. As long as the catheter kept vibrating, I kept coming. Only after I came so violently did Sebastian allow his own release, warm spurts of cum shooting through me. It was enough to send me over the edge again.

Sebastian pulled away first, sliding out with ease. He reached a hand down between my legs to slide his fingers along my jumping balls. The demon messaged them, moaning softly against me as if he were willing them to be calm. As soon as all my screaming had ceased, he extracted the catheter from my fully milked cock.

"Did that ease my kitty?" he asked as he undid the chains. But when he spun me around and saw that I was _still_ just as hard as when we started, he looked a little disappointed. "Oh dear," he went down on his knees to undo the spreader bar. "Looks like it's going to be a long night."

He didn't seem the least bit bummed out about it.

I just rolled my eyes.

He used every possible method he could think of to get me off, but after several hours of smacking me around, stuffing me and vibrating me, the toys were all used up, and so were we.

My hard-on wasn't going anywhere, and neither was he. We figured out that touching set me off more than anything, but I couldn't kick him out the room due to random bouts of extreme pleasure that spiked through me on account of the aphrodisiac. So he stayed by my side for precaution, at least that's what he called it. I called it an old dog with a new old trick, but I didn't tell him that.

I watched as he cleaned up the messes around the room that we had made. The sheets had to be replaced with fresh ones, the toys all soaked and cleaned, all the chains taken down and put away for the next game. My eyes marked his every move like a curious child. Even as he cleaned the toys in the bathroom, I watched him from the cool twilight of my room where he stood in the glow of the bathroom light, still naked and beautiful. Right away I wondered if I was the only one who had gazed upon this demon's naked form, in my opinion, his true form . . .

"What are you dreaming?" His voice was a lover's hand sliding down the side of my thigh, tickling and teasing.

My eyes fluttered open, heart jump starting. He'd left the bathroom light on so that the furniture cast shadows along the walls of my room. "I wasn't aware that I was dreaming," I confessed.

The bed dipped low as he slid closer to me, careful not to touch his skin to mine. The sheets strained around me. He wasn't even beneath the covers with me. "I didn't come for you because I knew you'd call me," he admitted.

"Do you enjoy it when I get myself into trouble, then?"

"I enjoy being useful to you, yes."

I slid my hand beneat my pillow and gripped the bed tightly, but couldn't stop the constriction in my chest.

"Yeah, well I don't exactly enjoy depending on you all the time, especially given your problem with punctuality," I countered. "Had you just stopped your game before it started and kept me from going to Alois in the first place, then we wouldn't have had this problem."

He didn't say anything right away.

Finally, "Would you have let me stop you?" he asked.

_Maybe,_ I thought, and knew that it was true. The answer should have been no. If I didn't hold the upper hand, Sebastian was going to take me over completely.

"We'll never know now," I sighed in mock exhaustion. "I'm tired. Let's not talk anymore." I was done facing the pieces of myself thrown in my face every time Sebastian opened his mouth.

"Perhaps one day you too will enjoy my usefulness."

There were so many double meanings entwined in that whisper that I didn't even feel like chipping the surface of it.

"Good night, Sebastian," I terminated the conversation.

* * *

That night I dreamt I was dieing, bleeding to death from a deep wound within my mouth. I dreamt I saw my murderer. He stared down at me with eyes as dark and deep a red as garnets

There was cerulean blood painted across his smiling lips._  
_

"_Sweet dreams_," he cursed me, "_Bocchan."

* * *

**Author's End Note: **_That actually didn't go as I planned. Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**_ ~*In the Spider's Web*~_**

_A Series of Kuroshitsuji Fan Fiction Shorts by TitaniaFalls_

_**Chapter 1: **__From Nightmare to Dreamer_

The moon rose half hidden in the amethyst waves of the night sky, the purple veil holding glittering stars in place like sparkling dust caught in a net.

My fingers balled into fists, chains rattling as they held my hands high above my head in place so that I could not free myself. I was shackled to the bed, held captive against my will with a powerful need to come roaring through me.

The heat was pressing against my pale skin, sweat glistening in a sheen across my chest, my abdomen, my thighs. My nipples were swollen past the point of pain so that they were no longer tingling, but a dull ache spreading itself across my chest. They had darkened to a plumb purple, taught and begging for attention. The muscles in my thighs had tightened painfully due to violent spasms that shook me every now and again as the drug pushed itself deeper into my system. And then there was the hotly erection, so aroused as to send a constant numbness through my loins like a dull ache; so engorged that it pressed the veins and capillaries to the bursting point.

"Hhhaaa . . . Fffuck!"

It was too much to be this aroused and not able to come at all.

I was denied release, had been reduced to desperation and burning need because of the ring choking the base of my full cock that pushed the blood back and kept me hard, kept the fountain from flowing.

"Oh God!" I screamed. Yet another wave crashed over me.

My thighs burned as I clenched them together, hips thrusting upward only to pierce through air.

"Shit, shit, shit," I chanted over and over. I had managed to push myself up off the bed.

My wrists pulled against the shackles. My body went stiff like I could somehow force the ejaculation.

The most that I could manage was a single drop like a pearly tear slipping from that gaping slit at the top and trailing down the length of me slowly, slowly.

"GODDAMMIT!" I screamed. "Enough already."

My throat burned from all the growls, all the screaming. My muscles stung from being so stiff as if my whole body had somehow gone hard as my cock. My thighs were burning more than most places, but it seemed as if none of that mattered as long as I could have my release.

"Please," I begged, voice ragged and desperate. I didn't even care anymore. I just didn't care. "Please, please," I chanted again and again.

I knew that they were there. I could feel their eyes penetrating me from somewhere in the darkness.

I laid bound to the bed, which was the only furniture in the whole room. It stood front and center so that the only light, the moonlight that is, illuminated it like a beacon in all that darkness. The ceiling was made of glass so that my eyes were forced to swallow the moon and the stars each time they flew open. A man bound in chains stuck in a dark room and illuminated by the glow of the moon while the shadows observed him from the other side of the room . . . It was a beautiful scene, I had to admit. But I wished like hell that I wasn't the star of it.

"Aaahh . . . hhhaaaa . . . hhhhhnnnn!" I strained against the chains, falling back down against the sheets soaked with my sweat. Whoever thought that lasting for hours was grand was a moron. This was pure torture on a scale that brought my nemesis to a whole new level of sadism.

As if my thought had somehow conjured him, his laughter tore through the room. It was soft and teasing like the laughter of a harlot when she knows she has her prey wrapped around her smallest finger. It was inviting and cold, a warning that you could look, but you could not touch.

Alarm shot through me, and an anger so hot it tore the scream from my throat, and I couldn't stop it. "ALOIS! ALOIS!"

My voice was rougher, had deepened with time. Yet his had remained the same: a contralto deep enough to be masculine, yet high enough to be feminine.

He peeled himself from the shadows, coming to stand at the foot of the bed so that he could look down on me.

Alois Trancy was the Blondie from hell; Satan's harlot; a being of fire and ice.

He stared down at me with eyes like pastel blue Easter grass. They were framed in long dark lashes, a stark contrast against all that blue. He was fair in the face with his beautiful cheekbones, that straight and narrow nose, those thick lips stuck in a Cupid's Bow pout . . . I hated that face, so fair, so pretty, so deceiving. He could feign ingenuity, but in reality he was just as corrupt as the lot at the asylum.

There was a smile spread across his face, and a look that was hard to read. But I knew what laid in his eyes, tossing and turning with glee as he stared down at me, eyes dancing over my nakedness. I should have felt shame, not arousal. His eyes held a promise as they laughed silently at me, but at what costs?

"Ciel Phantomhive," he finally spoke my name. It was a lover's sigh meant for more intimate things, not torture. "You're so beautiful right now with all this silver light spilling on your flexible and muscular body. I think I'm jealous." He laughed again.

"Wh-why . . . Wh-why are . . . y-you doing th-this?" I managed.

I pulled against the chains, twisted my body in every direction. I was writhing in pain and he just stood there watching me as if I were the most interesting thing that he had ever seen.

"Because I like the way you shake and tremble," he said. "I like the way your dick gets so hard like that. I think you might bust a vein if you're not careful.

I glanced down at the thing between my thighs as if for the first time. The sight of it was painful enough. Like my nipples, it had gone plumb purple with blood, veins popping in every direction. What had he done to me? This wasn't natural. I hadn't even known I could grow so big.

"I wonder how you'd feel in my mouth." His eyes set in a deep scowl, almost like he was seriously contemplating what he should do to me. "Or perhaps I should take you into me. You'd like to dominate me, wouldn't you?"

I grit my teeth to keep myself from screaming. _Don't touch me, don't touch me, don't . . . touch me, touch me, touchmetouchmetouchme . . . _

He had his arms crossed over his stomach. I noticed that his purple over coat and green vest were gone, and so was that god-awful bow at his neck so that he was only wearing his white dress shirt, and his famous short black shorts. He moved to loom over me on the left side of the bed. Finally he slid on and joined me, cradling me from behind.

"Shall I make you come?" he asked.

He grabbed my right nipple savagely between the pads of his fingers and squeezed.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH . . . HHHAAAAAAHHH!" I sang for him, body twisting around roughly. The assault was almost too much.

"Your screams are impressive," he whispered in my ear. "No wonder Sebastian's so obsessed with you."

At the mention of his name, my body spasmed, a tamed thing.

"Ooh, how interesting," Alois purred.

His hands danced down my body. He was enjoying this.

"Let me go," I demanded.

"There is no way that I can let you go now," he said. "We're just getting started."

"You cow!" That anger that snatched all my control from me and ripped the violent screams from my throat was back, chasing back the arousal if for but a brief moment. I took that moment and shoved it down Alois's throat. "You slimy sack of goat shit! I'll kill you for this! I will - Haaaaahhhhhnnnnnn."

My insults were cut short by the sharp pinch Alois gave my aching nipples. He rolled the swollen bud between his fingers like a kid with candy. Sucking in a sharp breath between his teeth, he said, "I love it when you talk dirty to me."

I screamed one long ragged sound. Alois Trancy, my arch nemesis, had me naked on his bed and pumped full of aphrodisiac to the point where I was going to burst . . . What kind of nightmare had I fallen into?

"Let me see . . . " He searched my body endlessly with his ever-teasing fingers. "Where is that sweet spot that you like so much?" His hand slipped dangerously lower and around my body to my backside. "Ah, here we go."

I heard his lips smack and his tongue lick as he stuck his fingers in his mouth. My eyes widened when I realized what he was about to do.

He slid his wet finger between the globes of my ass and rubbed around my opening. Before I had time to react, he slipped his finger inside.

"FFFUCK!" I screamed. The walls of my anal canal clenched around the digit. Instead of rejecting it, I swallowed it. My body had grown a mind of its own, and it demanded release at all costs, even if the hands on me were those of Alois Trancy.

I moved my hips as much as I could and bucked up and down in an effort to ride him. In the middle of all my writhing he was able to wriggle a second finger into me, stretching me wider, forcing me to buck harder.

_This isn't happening, _I kept thinking to myself. _This isn't happening. _

"Ciel Phantomhive, I've finally got you," Alois' voice seemed to echo into the thick darkness.

_**"Bocchan**_."

A new voice cut through the silence. I started, body stiffening until I was almost completely still.

I looked up, but instead of stars and moon, I saw a vision of myself asleep on my own bed. Looming over me was the demon butler trying in vein to wake me.

"S-Sebas-tian," I stammered.

The two fingers that had breached the confines of my ass dug deeper, finding that magic spot that was my prostate.

"Ah yeah," I couldn't help myself.

The vision of me began to fade away. The stars and the moon ate through it until I could just barely make out my face.

"_**Bocchan . . ."**_ he called again. This time he sounded impatient.

The vision came back. This time it was much stronger than before, so strong that I could see those familiar garnets fade to a glittering pink.

Somewhere in another world in another time I was asleep. So if I was asleep there, then this must, indeed, be a nightmare.

"Sebastian," I screamed his name. In the vision my mouth moved, echoing my words. "Sebastian, save me. That is an order!"

I felt the atmosphere around us begin to shift. Something had changed. I found it hard to breathe, my chest tightening with the series of constrictions attacking my heart.

He was there as if by magic, the darkness falling from him like cobwebs until the silver veil of the moon spilled down and around him.

Sebastian Michaelis, the Demon Butler of Phantomhive, stood at the foot of the bed looking down on us, face solemn and as unreadable as a doll's.

"Bocchan," he said. "I've finally found you."

"Get away from him," Alois Trancy growled. "He's mine now. Ask him who he wants to be with if you don't believe me."

With that, he traced sensuous circles along the prostate, making my body shiver like a tuning fork.

"Bocchan," Sebastian offered.

"Alois," I breathed as his free hand found my erection. "Off," I meant the ring.

"All in time, Ciel. We mustn't rush."

"Off," I demanded impatiently. But more softly I asked, "please."

It didn't matter to me who had me, just as long as someone was going to fuck me and make me come. Alois had pushed me past that point of caring, and Sebastian was either going to stand there glaring at us the entire time, or move in and take Alois' place. Either way you spun it, someone was going to make me come, and, as far as I was concerned, that's all that mattered.

"Well," he sighed more to himself than to anyone else, "I guess it can't be helped. Okay, Alois. Two can play this game," Sebastian purred, his voice stirring with the beginnings of anger.

He crawled onto the bed, moving like some giant exotic cat. My balls jerked in anticipation. He was coming for me. Oh God, he was coming for me.

"Sebastian Michaelis," Alois sounded like he was going to burst with excitement. "We can't have him both!"

And then two things happened at once. Alois grabbed me by the hair and, pulling my head back at a painful angle, planted a wet kiss over mine at the same time Sebastian drew his mouth over the tip of my cock.

Alois ate my screams with teeth and tongue. I pushed my tongue back into his mouth and tasted _Cerulean Blood_.

Sebastian managed to work the ring off the base of my hard on and replaced it with his hand. Slowly he began to pump me, tongue lashing out all over the head of my cock.

I thrust my hips up to meet his every move, the pleasure spreading like wild fire throughout my loins. His tongue was a warm, wet, lascivious thing caressing every nerve ending in me. Because of being trapped in that state of almost-there-but-never-touching, it didn't take long. My desire shot up and up until I finally spilled over the edge.

I broke the kiss as my head whirled around to watch Sebastian, the scream breaking free of my throat to fill the darkness. The mere sight of Sebastian's head bobbing up and down between my legs was enough to send me over the edge again. He let me go and sucked the rest of me down into his throat while I came violently into his mouth. Alois's fingers in me did help push me, but it was Sebastian's practiced mouth and contracting throat that really did it.

The third orgasm came strong enough to rock me backward. My hips pushed so far up that Alois's fingers slipped out of me and for a moment all there was was Sebastian's hot mouth suckling and drinking me down to the last milky drop.

As soon as my body was free of Alois, the dream shattered into a billion and three tiny pieces, and soon I found myself head butting Sebastian in the lip.

"What the fuck!" I pushed him hard enough to send him sprawling backwards onto the bed. The older I got, the stronger I got, the more I could make him budge.

My scream was still echoing off the walls, bouncing around inside of my ears. Sebastian was smiling up at me, face just as blank and solemn as it had been in the . . . dream?

Sweat poured down the sides of my face, made the sheets stick to my skin. I was completely naked. The events of last night had completely eluded me, but remembering the things that me and Sebastian had to do, remembering the reason why I was naked in the first place, brought a heat to my face. I pulled back the sheets to find the remnants of an erection hidden by another layer of sheet, a giant dark spot formed over the lap. It wasn't urine. I knew that. It was too sticky for one, and the smell of sex and a man's arousal was so strong I was choking on it.

"Bed wetter," Sebastian teased.

My scowl was instantaneous and deep. "My demonic bitch," I countered.

That wiped the smile so fast off his face that I thought I had imagined it.

If there was one thing that Sebastian hated, it was being my bitch. He'd told me so.

"Touche," he gave in.

I started to crawl out of bed.

"Bocchan," he started.

"Go prepare my bath," I ordered. "I expect this mess to be cleaned when I come out, and tea hot and fresh on my desk as soon as I am done dressing."

"My Lord, he visited you in a dream."

That made me freeze. He was referring to the dream that was beginning to fade around the edges the more I became alert and aware of the real world.

Yes, Alois Trancy had visited me in my dream. The question is how.

"Whatever drug Hannah had administered to you, it was no mere aphrodisiac."

I didn't turn around to face him. I was too restless to think right now. I had sperm clinging to my half aroused cock, sweat dripping from my chin, and the only thing that I really wanted at the moment was a bath. We could talk business later.

"Ready the bath, Sebastian," I sighed. "I feel like sparring today. Perhaps we'll pay the _Spider _a visit." I started for the bathroom.

"As you wish," he bowed, "my Lord."


	5. Chapter 5

_**~*In the Spider's Web*~**_

_A Series of Kuroshitsuji Fan Fiction Shorts by TitaniaFalls_

_**Chapter 2 of From Nightmare to Dreamer**_

Gold light spilled in from the window behind my desk, bathing almost everything in warmth. The desk was empty except for a single cup of Earl Grey; a white china cup painted blue and edged in gold, and a file that I had yet to leaf through.

A loud bark shook the mansion to its very foundation.

I watched the pool of brown liquid ripple in the cup, and my appetite for it was lost.

_Before I can even take a single sip . . . _

"Sebastian," I felt my eyebrows crease in what was sure to be a warning enough for the demon, "something disturbs my Earl Grey. Find out what it is._"_

The shadow that had been standing over me started for the door. "Yes, _Bocchan._"

I caught a glimpse of his face before he left, and thought I saw a wrinkle of annoyance in his brow, but it was gone so quick I'd thought I had imagined it.

Sebastian was out the door, and I was left to my file, and my unwanted Earl Grey growing cooler by the second.

Another massive bark like an over sized dog on the rampage shook the house. Bits of plaster from the ceiling rained down, sprinkling white dust all over the cup of Earl Grey, making little clinking sounds as bits of it bounced off the sides of the cup. I sighed. Damn demon dog.

Moments later Sebastian had returned, dragging a man by a brown leather collar behind him. The man howled like a dog, but kicked like a child. He was naked, shamelessly so as if he really were just an animal. Sebastian drug him all the way into the room until they were both presented before my desk. Why did I know that I wouldn't like this?

"Pluto!" A scream cut through the room.

Finnian was already in the doorway, blond hair disheveled and grass sticking out of it. His clothes were wrinkled and in disarray as if he'd gone to bed in them and hadn't thought to change, but there were grass stains over the knees and hips. Big blue eyes unshed with tears drank in the scene before him. "Pluto!" he cried again.

"Finnian," I called to him, "what is with your appearance? You look filthy."

He ignored me. "Don't hurt him, Master. He didn't mean to be so loud, honest. I was just training him."

"Finnian, you know I do not like loud noises in the morning."

"I know, my Lord. But Pluto promises to be quieter from now on."

I just stared at him. Ever since we had brought "Pluto" home, Finnian had grown the most attached to him. It was only fair to put him in charge of keeping the dog. But he was doing a poor job of convincing me of keeping him in control anymore.

"Leave us, Finnian."

"But Lord-."

"Do you seek to make even more of a ruin out of my morning?"

His mouth snapped shut. He bit back whatever protesting he had left and disappeared.

I looked up at Sebastian. "Training," I made it a question.

"They were rolling in the grass when I got out there," Sebastian said.

I looked at the man perched on all fours, now nuzzling Sebastian's hip with his face. He had wild, silver hair that was long enough to brush broad shoulders, and dark red eyes like Sebastian. He had favorable features for a human, a toned body with lean muscle like a swimmer, and could probably pass as a noble with the proper grooming. But he was incapable of speech, and had the mind of a dog, not a man. Besides, what noble drools profusely?

He dug long, black nails into Sebastian in an effort to get closer to him. I think if he could percolate through Sebastian, he would. The look on Sebastian's face was priceless.

"He smells like dog."

Little snickers slipped from between my lips despite my efforts to keep my amusement concealed.

Sebastian looked at me. He was not amused.

A nicer part of me would have made him take Pluto back to Finnian and have the two of them escorted to some further part of the premises where his demon bark could not annoy me, but the darker part of me had a nasty idea that I knew would turn that pretty demon sour.

"Sebastian, I want you to take over Pluto's training from now on."

I watched Sebastian's jaw flex as he clenched his teeth. His narrow eyes zeroed in on me, something dark swimming in those red eyes of his. When I was younger, I would have squirmed under such heavy scrutiny. But the older I got, the more fascinated I grew with the shadows dancing in those eyes.

"Do you have something you want to say to me?" I couldn't help the smile spreading across my face.

"Of course not, my Lord."

I scowled. "How do you do that? How do you make my title sound like an insult?"

He just looked at me. "Whatever do you mean, _Bocchan?"_

Now he was playing with me. "What is this _Bocchan _business? You do not have to call me that, I am not the thirteen year old boy that I used to be."

"Sometimes your ways make me forget that you are an adult now."

"What, are you calling me immature?" I pretended to actually be insulted.

"Are _you_ really baiting me right now?"

His face had not changed. Those shadows in his eyes began to grow.

I started to stand. No flinching. I was not going to hide behind my file and ruined Earl Grey. If I was going to have it out with Sebastian, I wanted to do it like a man. I was no longer his "young master". I was Ciel, the Lord and Master of the Phantomhive mansion, and he was my butler.

"But don't you know?" I came around the desk to stand in front of them. "It's my favorite game."

I half sat on the edge, crossing my arms as I looked him directly in the eye.

"I never was quite fond of your games," he admitted.

"Is it just me, or are you starting to grow presumptuous the closer we get to my goal?"

"I was merely expressing how I felt," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"I don't remember asking you about how you felt. Or are you getting beside yourself now that you have little more hurtles to jump to get to my soul?"

He licked his lips. "What a delicious topic, your soul."

It both answered and averted my question altogether.

"You'll be inside me forever. How does it feel knowing that?"

"If you seek to scare me, then save it," I said. "I have already come to terms with the consequences of this contract years ago."

"If you think that that statement can illicit fear, then you don't know the meaning of the word."

I shook my head. "You are trying to change the subject. This isn't about me. This is about you, and your obvious problem with my demand that you train Pluto."

"Who said I had a problem?"

"You did with your smart ass remarks."

"I find no problem with your demand, but I do not like dogs."

"And that is my problem how?"

"It is not. I am just stating a fact."

"It's got nothing to do with whether he is a dog or not. You don't want to do it, so you are throwing tantrums."

"I hardly think that this constitutes as throwing a tantrum," he said.

I stepped up to him and closed that distance between us. My hands tangled in midnight, and I drew his face closer to mine. He stiffened. "Then fix that pretty face of yours," I whispered against his lips, "and pretend as if you've just ate my soul, and it was the most delicious soul that you have ever tasted."

When stepped away from him, his face had gone as solemn as a doll's. I knew that mask. It was the mask he wore when he didn't want me to see what he was really thinking. The fact that I had succeeded in pissing him off only elated me.

I looked down at Pluto looking from one to the other of us. He really was big and clumsy, like a dog. I shook my head. "How unsavory."

"And the tea?"

"What?" I looked at Sebastian, then at the Earl Grey on the desk.

"Was the tea to your liking?"

"Hardly," I reached over and grabbed the cup. "As for you," I said to Pluto, "you can drink it since you ruined it."

I poured the tea out the floor. Like I knew he would be, Pluto was all over it, lopping up what he could with a wet, pink tongue before it all got soaked up by the wood.

I started for the door. "I expect a coach ready for me in ten minute's time. Ready my rapier and my pistol. I want a gag, and ropes as well. We are going to visit the Spider."

**_~(Kuroshitsuji)~_**

Alois Trancy was perhaps the most flamboyant man that I had ever met. Pretty in the face, yet the whole time the only thing that I could think as I watched him across the table was : _Arrogant prick, arrogant prick._

We dined on empty plates and sipped from empty cups. This was his newest game. Pretend tea parties and conversation full of nonsense.

"Why, just the other day I was walking in the garden when I spotted a two headed snake, can you believe it?"

Fake tea and two headed snakes. What kind of world had I stepped into?

He "sipped" his "tea". I just watched him, arms crossed. Even Claude was playing along, dishing out fake scones and cakes. What was this?

"Alois, how old are you?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"A full year older than you," he answered, and then kept going about his stupid snake.

I shook my head. This was crazy. We were both less than twenty five, yet older than seventeen. And still he kept up with his childish games even after all of these years. It was both embarrassing, lunatic, and tiring. But if there is one thing that you should know when going up against Alois, it's that you should expect a fair share of games, and an equally fair share of foul play. But as to what he was playing at, I couldn't tell.

Maybe he thought that if I went hungry, I would be too famished to lose the sparring later. Maybe he just sought to drive me insane with his silly banter and absurd games. Whatever it was, it only succeeded in wasting my time.

I started to sink down into my seat and rest my head against my fingertips. "Alois, Alois, Alois," I sang. _Arrogant prick, arrogant prick, arrogant prick, _I thought.

"Yes, Ciel?" he drawled.

I studied him, drank him in. He really was pretty. Blond hair long enough to tuck behind his ears had been brushed until it shined. Large baby blues opened onto the world with the unabashed curiosity of a new born baby. There was something in those eyes similar to the shadows that I saw in Sebastian's eyes, only this was something different. Condescension, or mockery? What kind of amusement was swimming in the depths of those eyes, rearing its ugly head every now and then to peer at me? He knew that I grew tired of his game, and it made him laugh.

As soon as I got him alone, I was going to hurt him. The chance I could get him alone, I was going to pounce all over it.

"Dear Ciel, tell me what ails you," he spoke like a lover would her lover, not like an enemy would his nemesis.

"Your game bores me," I shrugged.

"Ouch," he feigned hurt. "I am trying to be a good host, the least you can do is try to be a good guest."

"What you are trying is my patience."I started to yawn.

"If you didn't want to play with me, then why did you come?"

"To spar. I told you that when you opened the door to let me in."

"To spar," he spat. "And I told you that you had to have tea with me before we sparred. After all, it is my tea time, so, since you came during tea time, you will help me finish it."

"What is with you and these games?" I sat back up and crossed my arms over my chest. "Tell me, do you delight in this kind of torment?"

His eyes widened, and a smile drew his lips across his face. "Torment," he repeated. "I do not wish to torment you, if that is what you mean."

"Tell me, do you play with all of your guests this way?"

"No, the games I save for you."

"Just for me?"

"Especially for you," he laced his fingers together and sat back in his seat, elbows resting on the arms of his chair. He almost looked intelligent like that.

I started to smile. "Do you like me that much?"

The smile began to fade from Alois' lips, but it wasn't completely wiped clean. "It's more me trying to figure you out."

"Trying to figure _me _out?" I laughed. "What do you want to know? I'll tell you as much as I can."

"I do not care fro trivial things like your favorite color or what you do on Sunday afternoons," he brushed the offer away. "I merely seek to find what makes you tick. I want to know your breaking point. You are, after all, in need of anger management. It's your hot temper that delights me so."

I was not smiling now. Instead I was screaming at the top of my lungs inside my head. ___!_

Sensing the obvious flame he'd ignited in me, his smile widened. "Did the truth do it, then?"

"You will get no rise out of me, Alois Trancy," I assured him.

He ignored me altogether. "The sky is bright today." It was funny how he switched subjects so fast like that. "Shall we retire to the gardens and take a little walk? Claude," he called his butler to him.

Claude, his demon butler, was much like mine, except he wore his sin black hair slicked back and left a froth of curls foaming at the nape of his neck. And he wore silver framed designer glasses. He moved like an ominous shadow, clearing off the table as we stood.

This was it. Here was my chance.

Sebastian was just there by my side. "My Lord-."

"No butlers," I announced.

Claude froze. Sebastian looked at him. The two of them shared a hard stare that seemed to speak volumes of disapproval.

Alois looked as excited as a kid on Christmas.

"I want to spend some time alone with Alois."

"Ciel asking for alone time with me? Perhaps you have grown fond of me after all."

I just looked at him.

"You both know that you are mine and Ciel's power. How can we possibly do anything to each other if you two are out of our reach?"

He had a point there.

"Alois, I really must object-."

"I cannot let Ciel go alone-."

"Am I to understand that the two of you will not obey the orders of nobles?" he looked from one to the other of them. "You two are butlers, beneath Ciel and myself, therefore you will act accordingly and do as we say."

What could they do? I will admit, the remark was a slap in the face. It dripped so much arrogance that even I was choking on it. Perhaps Alois was more a noble blood than I thought he was.

Claude stood and straightened his suit, movements tight and controlled.

Sebastian just stared at the room with his usual uninterested face.

"Sebastian, do not come to me unless I call for you," I ordered.

"Claude, you do not come to me unless I call for you, too."

Claude bowed before him. "Yes, your Highness."

Sebastian bowed before me. "Yes, my Lord."

Together Alois and I went out to the garden and left Claude and Sebastian to their glaring contest.

The garden was a massive maze of flowers and exotic koi ponds. For a while we walked through the maze as Alois told stories about more strange creatures he had found there. By the end of our walk he had me half believing that an ogre lived in here.

We were coming up the end of the maze where the garden met wood. I took Alois' hand in mine and drew him to a stop beside me.

"What is it, Ciel?" he glanced down at our laced fingers.

"What's beyond there?" I asked.

"Just the woods," he shrugged.

"Let's go." I pushed on towards the tangle of trees.

We walked for some time, mostly me trying to get as far away as possible from the garden, and from the Trancy mansion. If I was going to do this, I didn't want anyone to see. Sure, the source of our power was far from reach inside the mansion unless we called to them, but there was the matter of Hannah, and those Troublesome Triplets that went by one name. Thompson, or Thomas, I think.

"Ciel," Alois started to drag his feet in an effort to stop me. We were well in the thick of the woods by now. "Ciel, stop. Where are we going?" he managed to stop us altogether, standing his ground.

I started to push him up against a tree, and he let me. I ground my hips into him, forced his legs a part and gave him the roughest, sloppiest kiss that I could.

"Nnh-gnnn," he moaned against me, his free hand pushing at my chest.

If there is another thing I had learned about Alois Trancy, it's that he was a true sadist. He loved to be rough with others, but he didn't like being on the receiving end of that pain. It triggered something in him, something painful. Perhaps he was raped or sexually abused as a kid, but if this was the only way that I could make him see that I was not playing around and that I was serious about my no-game policy, then I was going to make him realize it at all costs, even if that meant I had to trigger him.

Our teeth brushed, tongues collided. I forced his mouth open as wide as I could get him to open up for me. He tried to pull away, but I tangled my fingers in that perfectly coiffed blond hair and pressed him even closer to keep him from going anywhere.

Realizing that I wasn't going to let him go, his eyes flew open wide with alarm. Now both of his hands were on me and he was pushing against me with all of his strength, beating me with the sides of his fists.

I let him push me away. We were both gasping, faces flushed.

"Ciel," his voice whined. "What the fuck are you doing?"

That whine sounded feminine. I looked at him huddled against the tree like a scared child and had only one thought: how much of a victim he was.

"I got a game that we can play," I said. "I know that you have been itching to play it with me."

"What are you talking about?" he straightened his clothes.

"I am talking about you and me," I said. "You came to me in a dream last night, Alois. Don't think I don't remember it."

He looked at me, face blank, but eyes wide with fear.

"That's right. You had me tied to a bed and pumped with aphrodisiac. You played with me, fingered me. You wanted to fuck me, didn't you?"

I watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. His breathing was so heavy he moved with each breath he took.

"What are you getting at?"

"I am trying to tell you that I want you, Alois. That dream last night made me realize how much I really yearned for you."

He looked at me as if I had grown a second face as he watched. "You lie."

"Never," I started to come closer to him.

He froze. "Okay, say I believe you," he spoke fast, voice shaky with nerves. He was weak if I was already scaring him. "But if we do this, can't we take our time, go slow?"

I shook my head. "I thought you liked it like this," I was close enough to him now. I fisted his hair in my hands. He cried out. "Shall I make you suck my cock? Shall I fuck you in the ass until you beg me to stop?"

"Ciel," his voice grew higher, much more feminine and shaky. It's like he never hit puberty. "I don't want to play this game with you," he said. "I don't like this game."

He was such a baby. I hadn't even gotten to the good part yet. A sick part of me thought that this was funny as hell. I know I shouldn't have done it, just like you shouldn't speak in tongues to a schizophrenic. But it had to be done. How else was I going to make him leave me alone? Ask him politely to go away? You might as well kick a cat away from you. No matter what, he'll just keep coming back.

"Ciel, Ciel, I don't want-."

I kissed him again. He fought back, but it was futile. I wrestled him to the ground and pinned his hands over his head. He tried to bite me. I jerked my head away from him.

He got so far as "Cla-" before my hands were over his mouth and nose next.

"Shut up," I spat.

His eyes were showing too much white, as if he were going into shock. He couldn't scream with my hand over his nose and mouth, couldn't even breathe. He grabbed at my wrist. I kept an iron grip on his face with one hand while i grabbed the gag out of my pocket with my other hand.

"Don't you dare make a sound," I ordered him.

He nodded as much as he could. Slowly I lifted my hand from his face.

He sucked in a sharp breath and started to cough. "C-Ciel" he croaked. There were tears streaming down his face. "Ciel, why?"

I looked at him sprawled on the ground beneath me, eyes leaking and I hated myself. A bigger part of me hated that I had shaken him up this bad, but then I was reminded of the power that he was packing. He had invaded my dreams for Queen's sake. If I let him consume me too much, Alois Trancy was going to capture me, just like Sebastian.

Today was the day the everyone learned that I wasn't one to fuck around with. Not anymore.

"Ciel," he croaked again, as if pleading with me.

I tied the gag in place, muting him. He made sounds like a tongueless beggar as he tried to speak past the gag.

"Take your clothes off, Alois," I demanded, but I wasn't happy about it anymore, no longer amused.

He shook his head. Anger so sharp shot through me. After all he'd done to me. After he'd tried to make me his sex slave, after a long night in agony, and then the added insult to injury when he broke into my dreams, the least he could do was take off his damn purple jacket.

I drew the gun from its sheath at my hip. It had been concealed the whole time beneath the waist of my jacket.

"I do hate repeating myself," I aimed the gun at that pretty face. "Don't make me pull this trigger."

The jacket came off. His fingers were clumsy as he worked the bow tie off, but he managed.

I re-sheathed the gun. He started to undo the buttons of his shirt, but he was moving much too slow for me.

I took both of my hands and pulled the shirt open. Buttons popped in every direction. The shirt fell to the ground.

He tried in vain to cover up like a bashful maiden.

"Take off your pants."

That he just wouldn't do. Even if I drew the gun again, he wasn't going to do it. I wondered how had hurt him this bad. Exactly who had reduced him to this weak of a man? He was unbound, was he not? He could have fought me back. I'd re sheathed the gun. He could have knocked me out an ran. But he was so worried about the violation of his body that it canceled every other rational thought out for him. If I was in his shoes, I'd have fought like hell.

Fine. If he wouldn't take them off, then I would.

I wrestled him back down to the ground again. It was hard, but I managed to keep him pinned down while I worked his pants as far down his ass as I could get them. Finally he decided that him doing it was far better than me. He took his pants off, but watched me with owl eyes.

Soon he was completely naked. He was a vision, even if he was shaking the way that he was. Peaches and cream skin glowed all over a body toned with faint muscle as if he'd started working out recently, body slender, hips narrow, ass perky and full, legs long and perfect. I wondered how I looked compared to that?

I got out the ropes next. "Come here." I bound his hands behind his back and even tied his legs together so that he could not move. He was silent now, as docile as a doll. If anything was going to happen, he was at a point that he was just going to let it go on. He was numb. I knew that feeling all too well.

"I told you that I grow tired of your games," I decided to end my game here. "You wouldn't listen, would you?" I gathered his fallen clothes from the forest floor. "But now I think you understand that I am not playing with you any longer."

He watched me pick up his clothes and instantly knew what I aimed to do after all. He tried to scream, but it was no use against the gag. He couldn't even sit up. He had to worm his way around on the ground what with his legs bound in rope all the way up to his thighs.

"So long, Alois. And let this be a lesson learned between the two of us. My games are potentially more dangerous than yours are. I hate you, Alois Trancy. You are a fool for coming into the woods alone with a person that wants to hurt you. The next time you decide you want to play games instead of converse like the adults that we are, remember that my games are much more lethal than yours, because I seek to destroy you. Fuck your breaking point. I will fucking annihilate you."

With that, I left. I called for Sebastian from the garden.

"You called, my Lord?"

"I am ready to go."

"So soon?"

"Just get the horse carriage ready," I said.

He smiled. "What have you done?"

He already knew as he looked down at Alois' clothes in my arms.

"Let's just say that Alois Trancy won't be visiting any more of my dreams."

I think we both laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Wanted to thank you again for reading and putting up with my writing. That last chapter basically wrote itself, though. I was not expecting Ciel to go THAT far! So what will Alois do now that he has been so humiliated? I wonder if Claude will get involved. We will see.

Figured since all of these are pretty much mini stories thrown together, I should summarize what they are about since I only summarized one, so here goes:

**Very Brief Summary: **It has been two weeks since the "incident" at the Trancy mansion, and though Ciel is at peace now that the deranged Alois Trancy is no longer bothering him, the little fuck is still inside his head making Ciel wonder what he's doing, whose he with, should he go and see if he is okay . . . Wait, what? Just when Ciel has got a break from his nemesis, he finds himself at odds with his feelings, and worse. Is this regret? Or is it something even deeper?

Agni and Soma decide to throw a sleepover at Ciel's summer mansion in order to get his mind off of whatever is bothering him, but the guests can only make it worse, especially when a little blond demon shows up. Exactly what is that prick scheming by ignoring the Earl Phantomhive?

**Characters: **Ciel/Sebastian/Agni/Soma/Claude/Alois/Grell/Viscount Druitt/Pluto

**Rated: MATURE **for the following reasons: **SMUT, STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, PROLONGED NUDITY, BI SHOUNEN, BOYS ONLY!**

CONSIDER YOURSELF FOREWARNED

**DISCLAIMER:** Why even bother, you know I don't own anything but the idea of the story. The characters are not mine.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

_**~*In the Spider's Web*~**_

_A Series of Kuroshitsuji Fan Fiction Shorts by TitaniaFalls_

_**Chapter 3 of From Nightmare to Dreamer**_

Going on week two and I haven't heard anything from him yet. Had I succeeded in riling him up so bad that I got rid of him for good? If only the world was perfect. Still, as hard I I tried to study the book in my hands, my eyes kept glossing over the letters without reading. Alois Trancy's smiling face wouldn't let me soak up the information.

"Damn," I closed my eyes to rub them only to find Alois there lurking in the darkness behind my eye lids. I shook my head and threw the book down, eyes wide open.

"What is it, my Lord?" Sebastian's voice was uninterested. The question may have been for my benefit, but the tone said clearly that he did not care.

"You sure have been in a pissy mood these past couple of weeks, demon," I spat.

His face was blank, of course. Why wouldn't it be. Had he let the slightest bit of expression slip through those eyes, he would cease being the perfect butler.

"What?" I baited him some more, trying to get him to show me that he wasn't perfect, that he was real after all, "Are we still upset over that dog?"

He didn't say anything, only looked with those dark eyes of his.

We were sitting in the garden. I had my back against the tree, blanket spread beneath me while he stood by my side, ready for my every demand. That's right, he was mine. I had a demon for a butler. How lucky was I? Yet had someone told me that my particular demon came with a side of attitude, they could have kept him. I didn't need a demon that got pissed at the small things such as training a dog. I needed a stronger demon who could quell my blood lust and get me my revenge. No one could have known that it would take years to track everyone down, even with a high ranking demon like Sebastian. But living with a demon was like living with a wife. Sometimes personalities clashed, sometimes the excitement wears off, and sometimes you grow tired of each other. In the end none of it matters. Not even if the bonds get stronger.

They always leave, always.

I stood, kicking the book out of my way in the process. We were almost eye to eye, but not quite. He would always be taller than me. I placed a hand against his chest and pushed him against the tree so that I could lean against the tree by his side. "Why don't you like dogs, anyway?"

It was a real question with real curiosity. If Sebastian and I were to be locked together in hatred for some time, I wanted to know at least the little things.

He shrugged and faced me. "They are disgusting," he said as if that answered everything.

"By all means, elaborate," I opened the floor for him. "I mean, cats aren't exactly ideal pets either. Do you honestly think that licking oneself is not disgusting?"

"Cats are independent creatures who can groom themselves and can even be trained to use a litter. Dogs are not so bright. You have to bathe them, take them out to use the bathroom, shovel their shit and look after them like babies. They are dumb creatures with no purpose."

"And cats are so much better, huh?" I argued. Truth is, I hate cats and dogs all the same. But if defending either one meant I got to argue with Sebastian, then so be it. "Cats are idiotic animals that won't leave you be unlike a dog. Kick a dog away and they'll get the hint and leave you the fuck alone. Kick a cat and it just keeps coming back for more like a masochistic lunatic."

His jaw flexed as he ground his teeth. Was he really getting this pissed off about me bad mouthing cats? Did he have some kind of fixation one them? Oh my, had I stumbled upon an obsession?

"Cats are not idiotic," his voice was low, dangerous, heated, invigorating.

I drew closer to him, eyes falling for his. "Cats are idiotic. They come crawling back for more abuse even after someone has made it clear that they don't want to be around them." _Just like that idiot Trancy,_ I added in my head. Damn! Even now as I played with Sebastian I was thinking about him.

Sebastian cocked his head to the side as he stared down at me. "You want to know why I don't like dogs? Because they are just as dumb as a common fool. Because cats will learn with time to leave their master be, but not a dog. A dog will love any and everyone immediately. They will fall for anyone who pets them, follow them home, welcome themselves to the abuse all for the sake of love. It's sickening and mad, just like humans."

I crossed my arms over my stomach. "Are you trying to say that love and unconditional devotion sickens you? Dog is man's best friend, you know."

"Love is a blinding emotion that can only breed pain. In the end, it's just another noose around your heart."

"Who the hell ripped out your heart and pissed on it?'

"No one has ever had the honor of touching this black heart, that I can assure you."

I sniffed. "That's because you are a bitch when it comes to emotions, Sebastian," I shrugged.

He flinched as if I had hit him, but his face remained solemn.

"You don't give a shit about anyone or anything but your own foolish follies."

"Careful," he warned. "You are one of my foolish follies."

I rolled my eyes. "If you were a woman, you'd be a femme fatale," I told him. "If you were a female spider, you would be the black widow. You lure people in only to eat them."

"A perfect analogy for you and me, don't you think?"

He was laughing at me. No, he didn't smile with the laughter, but it was there in his eyes.

"More like a moth to a flame, you and I," I disagreed. "You are the flame with all your glory and power, and I want that power to get revenge on those who have wronged me. But of course, as the lesson goes, i shouldn't get too close to that power, or you will burn me, right?"

"If we use that analogy, then it would be a compromise between you and I."

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes even I don't know whose the moth and whose the flame. Me and my power, or you and your delicious soul."

I looked at him. He stared back.

"Do you smell me?"

He nodded.

"What's it like?"

"Like nothing words can describe," he shook his head. "Perfect, for lack of a better word. Overly so."

"Are other souls like this to you?"

He shook his head. "No, just yours."

"Why mine?"

"Because your soul is the blackest, darkest, coldest, and melancholy soul that I have felt in centuries. No other soul can compare to the one simmering in your body."

I pushed him against the tree, my palm flat to his chest. "If I am so damn delicious, then why can you control yourself so well?"

"Because I am a demon. It's what we do. We bide our time, make it last. I want this to last, for I never know when I might come up on another dark soul quite like or as good as yours in the future."

I pressed the front of our bodies together, him against the tree, me against him. The palms of my hands pressed against the tree on either side of his head. He only let himself rest into the tree, not moving an inch to close his arms around me, or to close the distance between us.

"Do you ever crave me?"

"Sometimes," he answered truthfully.

"And how does that feel?"

"Like compulsion. Sometimes when I am around you, I get this urge, this persistent and irresistible impulse to suck your soul clean out your body. Do you want to know what that feels like?"

His eyes were swimming, glazed over like they do after a really good orgasm. I started to back away when he grabbed my arm, digging his fingers in so deep I knew that it would bruise. I could have resisted, but going against someone who could bench press a steamroller was a losing fight from the very thought of it. I was trapped.

Those eyes danced down my body in a shameless foray and the back up again to spill into my eyes. He was suddenly much bigger than me, flaunting a cold and arrogant countenance that exceeded my own arrogance. He was so sure of himself now, so confident. If he did something to me I knew that he would get away with it. When Sebastian switched roles like this, and this quickly, it reminded me that I was going against a demon, and that I couldn't win his little games, not for real. I was, indeed the moth, and he was the flame: a hellfire that blasted up and consumed me in its wake.

"I could do it, you know," he said. "I could snap you like a twig and drain your contents. I could strangle the last breath out of you and bask in the glory of your sweet, mortal death." He pulled me close with each word so that we were close enough to kiss, close enough that I could smell his breath like something sweet, but faint. "I could smother you in the night, feel you struggle beneath my body as I hold the pillow in place, ride you endlessly until you can no longer breathe."

Was I being threatened? It was a stupid move, I know, but I threw the first punch and aimed for his face.

He sidestepped the fist and went for the gut, knocking the wind out of me so that I was left doubled over and coughing, trying to relearn how to breathed.

Sebastian used my hair like a handle and forced me against the tree so that the front of my body was digging into bark from the side of my face to my toes.

"Don't fight me, Ciel. You know I don't like it when you fight me." His voice was rich as whine and as smooth as molasses.

If I was still standing, then he hadn't used his full strength. Hell, if I was still awake he hand't done much damage. Sebastian wasn't allowed to really punch me like he could. For one, I was still a human and he didn't want to ruin his chances at capturing my so-perfect soul. Secondly, I strictly forbade any serious play when we fought, but at his dispense.

"Son of a bitch!" I said when I could get a good breath.

"Maybe you are right," he mocked. "I never knew who my mother was."

I started to push myself from the tree, but he pressed me harder into the wood. His strength was relentless as he pinned me. The more I struggled, the less he let me breathe. I reached behind me with claws, trying to catch handfuls of Sebastian. He moved enough so that I was able to turn around, and then he captured my hands and forced them up over my head, stretching me before him like steak on a rack. I hated when he forced me in that position. It was hard to get out of, and gave him naughty ideas that made me swallow hard.

"It's been a long time since we fought like this," he felt the need to point out.

"It's been a long time since we've done a lot of things," I said.

He parted my suit jacket and pulled my dress shirt beneath free from the waistband of my pants. I squirmed when he slid his hand up my shirt. His gloves were rough against my bare skin, but it was a pleasuring sensation to have those gloves rubbing lightly over my chest, and then finally over my nipple.

I sucked in a breath when he rubbed small, quick circles around me. So many nerve endings, so many tingling nerve endings . . . Both of my nipples started to harden and tingle as if they were become hypersensitive. Even my shirt brushing against my ignored nipple was starting to drive me.

A sudden pinch made me gasp, my eyes flying open to meet his. "Let me go," I panted.

"You don't want me to do that," he refused. "Mmm, so supple, so alert and ready," he started his assault on my other nipple.

There was something about the way he touched them just right that made me swell in lower places. I started to grind my hips against Sebastian, but in an instant his hands were no longer on me, and he had put distance between the both of us, so much so that I was left cold with the tingling in my nipples turned to stinging.

Bard was racing across the lawn towards us screaming Sebastian's name.

"Sebastian! Sebastian! Look what Soma left for the Master!"

I turned towards the tree, face hot. My movements were jerky as I attempted to tuck my shirt back into my pants.

"It's a note," the tall, brawny and blond man with the scratch five o'clock shadow handed a crisp envelope over the Sebastian, cigarette bobbing between his lips as he spoke. "He just dropped it off not too long ago. I invited them in, but they both seemed to be in a real big hurry. Said they had party plans and decorations to see to."

Sebastian opened the envelope and slid its contents out of the folds. "It's an invitation, my Lord," Sebastian announced.

When I had my clothes in place, I went over to him to see for myself. He was holding a stiff creamy card with an intricate golden border around it. In the center in golden lettering was a fancy script that Sebastian read out loud.

"_Dear Earl Ciel Phantomhive, You are cordially invited to the Phantomhive Summer Palace for Prince Soma's annual slumber party. Location: Phantomhive Summer Home on Phantomhive Lane. Date: July 13. Time: 9:15 pm."_

"That's tonight. Sounds simple enough," I said. "But a slumber party for adults? Then again, I wouldn't put it past Soma to throw slumber parties like some little princess. He's been a kid all his life."

"There was an invitation addressed to Pluto as well. Finnian was a little jealous when he found out, but he's readying Pluto now, if you don't mind." Bard looked at me.

I shook my head. "If Soma invited him, and I don't bring him along, then he will whine about it all evening. And if I don't show, which I have a mind not to after he invited the dog for Queen's sake, then I shall never hear the end of it. Sebastian," I called.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Ready my things, and fetch your trainee. I guess I will make an appearance for Soma tonight."

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

The Phantomhive Summer Palace was just another estate with just as many flashy windows, all of which were alit and gleaming against the starry night sky. Why Soma wanted to host a slumber party so late was beyond me, but it was a spectacle what with people gathered at the gate of the estate, trying to get a look at who was going to go through next. There were reporters everywhere, recording the event as if it was the biggest thing since the Royal Centennial. All of this fuss over a slumber party was too much.

"I wonder who was all invited in the first place," I mumbled as we drove through the crowd.

Pluto was trying in vain to loosen his tie across from me where he sat next to Sebastian, who was as still as if he'd been set in stone. I had decided that if a dog was going to get invited to a human party, then he was at least going to look human. I put Sebastian in charge of the grooming process (his solemn mask faltered when I demanded he tend to Pluto's grooming) and had the dog scrubbed clean, hair washed and skin glowing like new ivory. His claws could not be helped, but, if it wasn't for the demonic red eyes, he could have passed for human any day.

Pluto let out a loud bark when he noticed the people outside of the carriage. Pluto liked people. He was as friendly a dog as they came. I scowled and rolled my eyes as he pressed his face to the window and began to drool again.

The carriage came to a standstill.

"This is a joke," I said. "It has to be."

"Soma is fond of him," Sebastian said. "And I do agree that if he is to attend a human function, then he should at least look the part, however, I cannot say that he will act like it."

"Of course he won't," I crossed my arms over my stomach.

There was a loud creaking sound as the gates opened, and we were moving again. The private street called Phantomhive lane was short. You could see the summer estated well over the high walls that surrounded it; the lane winding all the way up to the front of it. The rest of the drive was a quiet one. Every now and again Pluto would scratch furiously at his hair and behind his human ears, but that was it. Looking at him dressed in a designer suit made me feel as if I had fallen into one of Alois' games again.

"I need a drink," I swore.

The carriage came to another stop, and then the door opened. We were soon seeing a tall man with broad shoulders, muscles as big as I was, and hair as white as snow.

Agni was one of the most handsome men that I had ever seen. He had to be about six foot three. A cream colored turban had been wrapped around his head. White tufts of hair was left to spill out from beneath the turban. Over his right shoulder spilled two long beaded braids, proof that his hair had been much longer than it was now. He wore a cream and golden embroidered _kurta _ with a matching _dhoti _and cream slippers over his feet. In the center of his forehead was a vermilion bindi. The red dot and all that gold and cream made his skin look browner than it usually was.

His eyes were the color of gray hazel and framed in long lashes. His nose was long and straight, mouth shapely and smooth. Lying beneath those clothes were muscle. He wasn't exactly what I would call slim, but all of that weight was pure muscle. I have never seen Agni naked or not even without so much as a shirt, but I knew that Agni was definitely a strength I didn't want to go up against.

It didn't help that his right hand was supposed to have harbored some kind of power. It was bandaged up, but there was nothing wrong with it. All i knew was that it was powerful, really powerful, powerful enough to knock a hole through someone's stomach. As if he wasn't strong enough all on his own.

"Welcome," he spoke as he helped me out of the carriage first.

One moment I was stepping out of the carriage, the next second I was falling out of it.

Sebastian caught me bridal-style.

"Sebastian-," I started to say.

The stupid dog had knocked me out of the carriage just so that he could get a good lick of Agni. He had hopped right into the other man's arms, who was laughing as a long, wet and pink tongue drew a shining line up from his jaw to his cheekbone.

Soma and Agni loved Pluto.

I despised him.

"Put me down, Sebastian," I commanded.

"Are you alright, bocchan?"

"I said put me down," I fought against him and wormed my way out of his grasp.

The dark double doors that led into the estate were open for us to go through. Sebastian led the carriage away and left Agni to lead Pluto and I to the party.

"Follow me, sir," Agni was the perfect gentleman.

The party was taking place in the upstairs parlor where the bedrooms were conveniently just down the hall. The whole room was like being inside of a genie's lamp. We had to take our shoes off before we entered. All the furniture had been removed. Curtains of sheer blues, purples, oranges and golds had been draped all over the floors and walls. There were mountains of pillows piled around the room, and I wondered for a moment if were weren't just going to crash in here after the party. A table of food had been set up in a corner, the only place without blankets or pillows near it. Music was coming from everywhere and nowhere; Indian music that made me think of Soma's pretty face laughing and calling my name.

There were already two people here besides me, both of whom I had instantly recognized.

The moment I spotted red, I knew who I was staring at.

Grell Sutcliffe, the only other man who can give Alois a run for his money when it came to flamboyancy, was all dressed in his pajamas already. He wore a silky red night shirt that made it hard to tell where his hair ended and the shirt began. Marching down the front of it were diamond buttons. The cuffs were folded once, revealing white silk with red pin stripes beneath. The shirt had been scantily buttoned, revealing an ivory white chest and a cherry trail that was, indeed, as red as his hair! He had even managed to show of the underside of his bottom abs.

Hanging low on his slender hips were silky red boxers. He had a set of sex lines which showed just how much Grell really worked out. It was surprising, a man like Grell working out. You'd think he'd spend more time harassing people with the giant chain saw that he had. But I guess even that was a work out.

His legs were pretty and clean all the way down to his clear toenails. I guess a high class whore had to be on top of his hygiene.

Grell wasn't necessarily a whore. But when he got around Sebastian, you wouldn't know that.

"SEBASTIAN!" his all-too- familiar voice rang out.

I turned around in time to see Sebastian standing right behind me. Parking the carriage had been so fast a mission that I had to wonder if he had somehow made it vanish, and if my bags had gone along with it. Sebastian was good for moving fast.

A red cannonball was heading for him. Sebastian side stepped and the cannonball collided with the wall across the hall.

"Ay!," he cried. "Sebastian," he whined.

"My Lord," Sebastian came to stand beside me.

Pluto was growling at Grell from on all fours, and then he turned to Sebastian to dig his face in the other man's hip. Sebastian didn't look nearly as pleased as when Grell was catapulting towards him.

I laughed. It wasn't Sebastian's discomfort, though that had made me laugh, too. It was the fact that he seemed unfazed by his obvious effect on people.

Sebastian looked at me, but he was no longer looking as bland as he usually was. He now had that look on his face where his dark red eyes went all sleepy-sexy like bedroom eyes and his smile was wicked.

I choked back my laughter, face heating.

The sight of blond hair made my heart drop, but then I realize that his hair was much longer than Alois, and therefor could not be the blond hair blue eyed demon. But having his identity confirmed was no more pleasing to me than it would have been had Alois been the one at the punch bowl.

Viscount Druitt was my personal nightmare. I could never forget the time he drugged me out and nearly sold me to a crowd of perverts. Viscount Druitt was a pervert all on his own. He was a lecherous man nearly in his early thirties who was probably suffering from satyriasis seeing as how he kept a company with young women all the time. As far as I was concerned, he had never had any relations with a man, but he wouldn't let up on pursuing me. Ever since he had found out that it was me in the pink dress that had ended up the victim in his trafficking ring, he had been all over me the chance he got.

"Sebastian," Grell was recovering from his fall, "my love, we must embrace. It has been so long since we last crossed paths. Are you staying the night as well?"

"As long as the master needs me, I shall always be by his side in all things," was his answer.

The Viscount had spotted us coming in. I watched a smile grow over his soft angelic face and he started towards us. His gleaming eyes were the lightness of pale amethyst. They were shining with passion that burned him to the core. I started to dip behind Sebastian.

"Keep him away from me," I ordered.

Sebastian started to move in front of me the same moment Grell grabbed his arm, bringing him to a stop. Druitt was drawing nearer.

"Sebastian, pay attention to me," Grell whined.

Sebastian looked at him with much distaste.

Pluto started to bark like a demon dog gone rabid. He usually shifted into his true form when he was going through high emotions. I started to wonder if he would shift. And then I wondered if I could order him to eat the Viscount . . .

"Ciel," the Viscount had reached us.

But whatever he was about to say, I didn't hear, because behind me a familiar voice bellowed, "Finally, everyone is here! I met the last of our guests when I was coming to join you all in the here in the parlor."

I started to turn around, but then a hand on me stopped me from moving.

The Viscount had gotten past my demon who was currently fighting off the red reaper glued to his right arm and ogling him with bright emerald eyes.

"Ciel Phantomhive," the Viscount was decked out in an all white night gown with matching pants and white socks. He was always dressed in white.

He held me immobile with both of his hands on my shoulders. I struggled to break free of his grasp, but then tripped on my way to freedom.

"Sebastian," I called.

Sebastian looked at me from where he was trying in vain to pry Grell off of him.

Druitt reached a hand out to catch me, but missed me completely.

I was falling backward, and for a moment I thought I would fall flat on my ass . . . until his arms caught me.

"Ciel Phantomhive," I heard that sickly contralto declare.

I turned around and was soon staring into two large cotton candy eyes.

"I've caught you!"


	7. Chapter 7

_**~*In the Spider's Web*~**_

_A Series of Kuroshitsuji Fan Fiction Shorts by TitaniaFalls_

_**Chapter 4 of From Nightmare to Dreamer**_

It burned deep inside of me. It sped my heart, burned a hole in my stomach and made me want to scream. It brought bile to my throat and curled my fingers into two tight fists. It shook me from the core so hard that I was trembling with it all over. I knew that hot sensation very well. It led me many times to merciless murder. It drove me to carry the heavy burden that was my parent's revenge; an Atlas with a dark world on his shoulders. Hate was my aphrodisiac, my poison and my wine. I drank it every day. It felt good to have it in me, especially now as I lay in Alois' arms.

"Get off of me," I pushed him as hard as I could.

His butler was there behind him to catch him.

Alois stared at me, eyes wide.

"Ciel," I heard Soma say. "There will be no violence at my party!"

"Ah!" cried the ever-dramatic Viscount Druitt. "Such a fantastic feat! A distressed damsel caught in the waiting arms of the heroic heroin! Alas, our beautiful savior only gets icy bitterness from the cold beauty that is Ciel Phantomhive."

The last was added with scorn.

I rolled my eyes. "I am not a damsel in distress, and I wouldn't call that a fantastic feat! He could have let me fall for all I care. It would have been better than having his hands on me."

I faced judging eyes from everyone except for Sebastian and the dog. They all stood there looking at me like I had said something horrid. I stilled my face and slid behind a mask of arrogance and straightened my back. I stood by what I said.

"That's messed up, Ciel," Soma pointed out. "But you know what, I won't judge."

"Don't worry about it," Alois broke the ice. He started for the punch bowl, but had to walk past me to get to it.

He didn't even look at me as he passed by. Claude, however, spared me a glance. I couldn't read the look in his face, but it wasn't as unwelcoming as the others.

The ice from Alois's shoulder stung. Where did he get off on ignoring me? The little prick . . .

"Well, anyway, I am so happy that everyone could make it, with the exception of the Undertaker, of course," Soma clapped in delight. He smiled so bright that it lit up his eyes like a kid on Christmas. That's right, Soma. Nothing bad ever happens in your world, so keep on smiling. Ever the optimistic, he went on to say, "We're going to have a good time tonight. I can tell."

Over by the punch bowl Alois was occupying himself with a little to eat. My own stomach began to churn, but I didn't want to go where he was. Besides, the very sight of him could have also made my stomach flip.

"Do you want to leave, my lord?" Sebastian asked.

He didn't look at all too pleased at the appearance, either. However, something bad was bound to happen wherever Alois was around, and so I had to stay. I cared about the well being of Soma and Agni, but the rest could perish for all I gave a fuck. As long as Agni and Soma were in danger, I would stay. I let my eyes stray to the two of them: Soma trying to support Pluto's weight as the demon dog greeted him in the same wet manner he'd greeted Agni; Agni trying to pull Grell away from Sebastian. Then I let my eyes stray over to Alois, who was watching the room with empty eyes. His butler, who stood behind him, was pulling his hand away from the punch bowl, but there was no cup of punch in his hand.

I looked at Sebastian. He was way ahead of me. "As you wish, my lord."

* * *

He ignored me all night. And I know it wasn't my imagination. Not that I cared if he ignored me, or anything. But it did bother me.

When I would be brought into a group conversation by Agni's guiding hand, he walked away with an excuse. When our eyes accidentally met from across the room, he turned his eyes away as if he were merely glancing at air. He went on in that manner as if he didn't see me at all. He would even steal my partners in conversation and guide them over to his own conversation as if I wasn't there.

"Arrogant fuck! Who the hell does he think he is?" I ground my teeth in my anger. I was out on the balcony watching the room through the parted French doors. I had needed a smoke after everyone accused me of treating Alois so wrong in there. Alois was laughing with the Viscount, Agni and Grell. I wondered what they were talking about. I wondered what could make him laugh like that, like a kid in a candy store.

I shook my head violently. What was I thinking? But my eyes strayed to him in spite of myself. He was talking animatedly about something. I wondered then what he was thinking about. Was he thinking about what I had done to him? At the back of his mind was he covering up the anguish with his joyous laughter?

What did I care how he felt? I didn't give a fuck about Alois Trancy. Oh sure, I felt sorry for him sometimes. I sympathized with him. Hey, I am only human. After all, we were much more alike than any of us cared to admit. He had no parents, and neither did I. All we had was out bitterness towards the world and our demons. Oh yes, we were more similar than we wanted to be, almost too close for comfort. But that didn't mean I couldn't be as sad for him as I was for myself. We were both lost at very young ages, much too jaded for our age now, and damned. This was the reason why Alois had sought me out in the first place. He had wanted a companion through this, someone to hold his hand in the dark.

If I told him once, I've told him a million times that I wasn't that person. I suffered alone and in silence. I didn't need anyone there to witness my pain. I didn't want them there. But he kept on pushing me to the point where things had become both ridiculous and truly unnecessary. He wreaked havoc on my life, had spent a great deal of it making me miserable. If he couldn't have me in friendship, he'd have me as an enemy. So we were to be companions in whole new way, but companions none-the-less. My whole thing was that the brat was a lunatic. I mean, why couldn't anyone but me see this? I mean, didn't it show in the way his eyes bulged as he laughed incessantly? Who laughs like that? Clearly someone off their senses.

But no, I was the bad guy for wanting nothing to do with him. I was the one scorned and hated for simply expressing my feelings. And he was praised for being the victim. What sense did that make? It was as if we lived in our own private world where he got to drive me mad, and only our butlers and our servants knew about it. But when it came to the outside world, and my friends, he got to be the one victimized. And he was stealing all my friends in the process.

"Look at him, acting all fake in there," I muttered bitterly as I sucked deeply on the filter of the cigarette. The end of it blazed orange and smoke danced in a thin ribbon up to the dark sky.

He didn't deserve their niceties, any of it! He didn't deserve to have friends. He didn't deserve anything but to wallow in his loneliness. Yet here he was butting into my life yet again. That should have been me in there laughing with Soma and Agni and even Grell. That should have been me whom they all begged for attention. It sounds bratty, I know, but it is the truth of things. Alois didn't deserve this world of good things. He didn't deserve Soma's offer of laughs and smiles. I was sure he'd find a way to fuck it up for everybody like he always did.

"What are you thinking?" Sebastian asked. He had climbed on top of the balustrade in a corner with his back against the brick wall of the estate. One leg hung idly over the side of the balcony. It didn't even faze him that he could fall at any moment.

"Thinking about sunshine and lollipops," I answered as the smoke leaked away from my mouth and nose. I wondered how I looked smoking in the darkness.

"You look ever so arousing when you smoke," he answered my question for me.

I looked at him, but didn't ask what I wanted to. If he really could read my mind, I didn't want him to think that I was nervous around him because of it. That would be like giving him permission to flaunt it.

"Does he bother you that much? I think he's being a good sport by leaving you be tonight."

"Don't start," I gave him a look. "Come on, Sebastian, tell me something. They are up to something, aren't they?"

Sebastian shrugged. "I think they're clean."

I clicked my tongue and snuffed out the cigarette. "Don't give me that crap." I flicked the butt at him. "Those two are up to something. I can feel it. You think that dick would pass up an opportunity like this? He'd love to crash this party with something good and rotten, and you know it."

Sebastian just looked at me. Whatever he knew, he wasn't revealing it to me. I spared a glance at the through the French doors where everyone was surrounding Alois and his butler before I speed-walked over to Sebastian sitting on the railing behind the right door. "Okay, fine, keep your secrets," I bawled my fist into his collar and used it to bring him closer to me, "but if the shit hits the fan before you can stop it, I swear I will make you regret it." I spoke the threat just below his lips.

"And how will you do that, my lord?" he pressed, moving his lips against mine in the barest brushes that made me shiver. His eyes swam with heat that was both searing and daring.

For a moment I let myself fall into those eyes. For a moment I let our lips touch. It was too light to be called a kiss, and too heavy to be just a brush of lips. The tip of my tongue whipped out ever so quickly and caught the flick of his own tongue. I sucked in a breath between my teeth and let him go, eyes closed as I took three slow steps away from him. I had caught my breath by the time I opened my eyes and could look at him with a steady gaze.

"I'll make you fuck the dog," I answered his question.

_**~*Kuroshitsuji*~**_

Sometime in the evening I found myself sitting in a circle with Sebastian on my left and Pluto on my right. Across from me sat Alois carrying on a conversation with the Viscount on his left. His own butler had joined us as well on the right and was giving me greedy eyes.

Both butlers had insisted on readying dinner, but Soma had objected to even Agni. Apparently he had ordered express butlers for the dinner preparations because he hadn't wanted Agni, Sebastian or Claude to miss out on the games and fun. A festive red sea glass bottle was laid on its side in the middle of the circle. My heart dropped to my stomach when I saw Soma bring it out. To my surprise, he'd sung, "Truth or Dare! Truth or Dare!"

I sighed and let the relief wash over me. I was expecting much worse.

Soma spun the bottle first so that we could all see how to play the game. The only rule was to "keep it innocent" I smacked my lips at that. The bottle spun fast and we all watched when it began to slow down. Finally the nozzle pointed at Grell, who looked caught off guard with his mouth formed into a little O and his finger pointing at himself. Then he clapped, ready for his question.

"Truth or Dare?" Soma asked.

I thought for sure that the red headed fiend would take the dare, but was quite surprised when he opted for "Truth."

"Is it true that you are a real red head?"

I was looking at Soma with my unchecked face before I could stop myself. What kind of a question was that? I mean, hadn't he seen the cherry trail? And anyway, who gave a fuck?

Grell leaned back and started stroking the curling hairs just beneath his belly button with lazy fingers. "Does this answer your question?"

"Very well, then. Grell, your turn to spin the bottle."

Grell used a heavy hand when he spun the bottle. It span on and on for minutes before it came to a halt and pointed at Sebastian. Grell made a sound that was very much like a sigh of affection, except louder and heavier.

"Well, Sebastian? Truth or Dare?"

My butler couldn't have looked more put off than he looked at that moment. He turned cool eyes onto Grell and said simply "Truth," much to Grell's obvious disappointment.

Grell crossed his long arms and sniffed. "Fine, be that way. Is it true that you and I shared a passionate French kiss in Undertaker's shop?"

Sebastian's face remained as cold as his eyes, but everyone was tripping on the silence that rang between the two of them while they eagerly awaited Sebastian's answer. It was more than obvious that the answer was "no". But the others played an eager audience as only a good audience should.

"Soma," Sebastian finally said, "what is the penalty for either not answering a question, or for choosing the wrong answer?"

I think we were all confused, most of all me. Number one, why would you do either of those things if the answer was "no". And two, why wouldn't he want to answer? The answer _was_ "no", right? He wouldn't meet my gaze.

"Ah, both equal a penalty of a dare decided upon by the asker," he answered.

I thought I heard Sebastian swear under his breath, but it was so low and so quick that it could have been my imagination. Then he answered, "No we did not."

Grell screamed, "That was a lie! That was a lie! Now you'll have to do a dare on my terms-."

"You didn't let me explain," Sebastian said impatiently. "No, we didn't share a passionate French kiss in the Undertaker's shop, but I did, however, share a very chaste kiss with you because the Undertaker thought it would be hilarious to see you faint, which you did."

This was news to me, and I found myself looking full on at Sebastian's profile. His back was stiff, and he wasn't happy about having to answer that particular question. Soma and Agni were making a big deal out of it like gossiping girls getting some new piece of information to pass around. Even Alois was looking from one to the other of them like he couldn't imagine it.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," was all Sebastian had to say about it.

Sebastian got to spin the bottle next. I thought the game was going to get infinitely more interesting from here, but I couldn't have been more wrong. The bottle landed on Pluto next (thanks to me ducking out of the way at the right moment), but instead it went from good to bad. "Is it true that you are a dog?"

"What the-," I breathed and started to shake my head. I should have just gone. What I wanted to scream at him was "WHAT KIND OF A QUESTION IS THAT? OF COURSE HE IS!" But all I could do was shake my head and expect things to go from bad to worse.

Pluto barked his reply, which seemed to satisfy everyone around, and the bottle was spun yet again. It landed on the Viscount, who got nothing but barks from Pluto. And since no one knew quite how to answer his . . . er . . . question? . . . we moved on and let the Viscount spin the bottle next.

"Are you really a Prince?" was the best that he could come up with.

And then the most ridiculous questions (and a few dares) followed afterwards.

"Is it true that you are from India?"

"Did you live in the Taj Mahal?"

"I dare you to take off your shirt."

"Are you really a dog?" (seriously, Sebastian, could you not be more creative than that?)

"Bark, bark, bark!"

"I dare you to hop on one foot, pat your head and rub your tummy."

"Is this for real?" (this from me while I sat there ignored by the bottle and dozing off).

And then, after Agni was shirtless and Grell was hopping on one foot while rubbing and impressive set of abs, finally it was my turn.

"Ciel Phantomhive," Claude announced as if I had just walked into the room, jarring me from my dozing, "Truth or dare?"

The bottle was pointing directly at me.

I looked at Claude and didn't know how to answer. Should I choose to tell the truth and have him have me answer to something utterly shameful, or should I risk a dare and have him dare me do something utterly shameful? Either way, I would lose to him. Damn!

"Dare," I decided. Soma had ordered us to keep the game innocent, and so far everyone had paid respects to his wished by keeping the game as dumb as possible. Maybe Claude's dare would be equally as dumb.

"I dare you to drink a large quantity of punch."

My eyes flicked to the punch bowl sitting at the deserted snack table where just earlier Claude and Alois had stood. I recalled watching Claude pulling his hand from the punch bowl even though he hadn't had a cup, or even the ladle, in his hands. But before I would allow my thoughts to go there, I dismissed the thought. They wouldn't spike the punch at Soma's slumber party, would they? They liked Soma, from what I could see, and they would only want to harm me. Spiking the punch risked harming Soma. But I didn't fool myself. They would soon step on anyone they liked than protect them to get to what they wanted. They were more likely to poison the whole room in order to get the right person than waste their time trying to keep anyone from drinking the poison.

Poison or not, I was exempt from idle poisons until after my contract was up with Sebastian. No poison could kill me, not even if Claude himself had mixed it up with a demon's hand, or not. So I took the dare. And, to further my confidence, I took a long drink from the bowl itself.

"Hey, save some for us," everyone else scurried for a cup before I drank it all; everyone, I noticed, except for Claude, Alois and Sebastian.

When my stomach felt full and Agni, Soma, the Viscount and Grell had had their last cups of punch (Pluto took to licking the remnants from the bowl), we returned to our game. Now it was my turn to spin the bottle. I spun it hard when it landed on the Viscount, who chose to answer to the truth. "Is it true you almost sold me off to a pervert?" was my question.

He chose to pass (which Soma allowed).

Viscount Druitt spun the bottle on Alois next, and soon it was Alois's turn.

He gave it a good spin before it landed on the one person who I wasn't expecting: me.

Alois was just as awkward as I was. Neither of us wanted to look at the other. He didn't know whether to ignore me, or to ask the question. I didn't know whether to answer him or urge him to spin the bottle again. And it didn't help that everyone had gone silent as they waited for one of us to say something.

"C-Ciel Phantomhive-.'

"What is this Ciel Phantomhive business about? Why can't you just address me simply as Ciel?"

He scowled at me. Truth or dare, _Ciel?"_

He dressed my name in enough bitterness to choke on.

"Truth," I wasn't going to give him the benefit of making me do anything.

"Is it true that you spiked the punch tonight?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

He held up a small glass vial similar to the one Hannah had punched a needle through some nights ago when she'd drugged me. My eyes widened.

"That's not mine-," I started to deny it.

"Claude and I found this over by the punch bowl after you drank from it on Claude's dare."

"Let me see that," Agni asked.

Alois tossed the vial over to him. His eyes widened. "If it's not yours, then why is your name written on it?"

He flashed the bottle to the room. And there my name was: Ciel Phantomhive written in fancy lettering and black ink.

It was like magic. One moment I was sitting between Pluto and Sebastian where I had been the whole time, and the next I was lunging at Alois. "You little fuck, you're trying to frame me!"

Claude jumped in front of Alois and tried to grab me and force me back. Sebastian grabbed his wrist before he could touch me.

"You lay a single finger on him, and I will break it," he smiled pleasantly at Claude.

"There will be no violence-," Soma was shouting.

"Ah! such drastic drama-," the Viscount was saying.

Pluto started to bark and Grell started to back Sebastian up. If Claude and Sebastian were going to battle, Grell would be there on Sebastian's side. I was hoping it wouldn't come to that.

We were all shouting as I tried to break free of the butlers and get to Alois, who stood smiling triumphantly at me from behind Claude.

A scream broke through the arguing.

"Soma," Agni ran to the Prince in time before Soma hit the floor.

Soma clawed at his robes as if they burned on contact and he was trying to rip them off. Agni panicked and began to wail. "Soma, my Prince, what ails you, what do you need?" He begged. "Tell me, what is wrong, why do you scream?"

For a moment Soma stopped struggling with his clothes and looked deep into Agni's eyes above him. He had managed to get his robes open where a long line of torso was exposed. His nipples had darkened to the color of plumbs, and they were peaked as if they were hard and ready. His chest heaved up and down like he was trying to catch his breath. Licking his lips, he said to Agni, "Fuck me."

And that is exactly when all hell broke loose.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **I'm going to make this one short. It's the very first climax of the very first link of short stories in my small story collection called _In the Spider's Web_. Because I don't want to keep you all waiting for too long, and because my own private writing project takes up most of my time and prohibits me from getting online, I've decided to break this part up. Hopefully this turns out as good as I can possibly get it. I'm trying to rush through it because I don't know what to write and because my time on the laptop is also limited. But I do take all of my readers very seriously and hold your best interest above all others. So I am going to make this both as full to bursting with as much juiciness and smut as I can possibly make it, but also make it a prose worth reading to balance so that I won't cheat you out of your precious time.

Thanks for reading, and I will try to get the next bit up ASAP!

* * *

_**~*In the Spider's Web*~**_

_A Series of Kuroshitsuji Fan Fiction Shorts by TitaniaFalls_

**Chapter 4 of From Nightmare to Dreamer**

All hell had certainly broken loose.

It was truly earth shattering, ground breaking turmoil. The earth had opened her womb, the gates of Satan's kingdom vomiting imps and demons from the very bowels of hell itself. These dark angels on black downy wings were not the ugly twisted horned creatures of the shadows that we make them to be, but they were nude and beautiful majestic fiends.

The wicked Priapus with a swell so fathomless and huge you'd think he couldn't walk.

Many hooves marched about the room like a thousand versions of Pan, carrying with them all the heat and passion of the ardent hunt.

Devilishly divine in all his beauty was Eros mixing lust and love in a deadly concoction that poisoned all our systems. The sweet nectar that quickened our breaths and sent the blood in a rushing downward spiral until it seemed we were filled to the bursting point.

And who could miss the feverish Dionysus drunk, as it were, off the copious amounts of sticky wine that poured through every fleshy fountain made with our bodies tangled up in the most deliciously lecherous, lascivious positions we could possibly fit ourselves into.

Of course I was the only one who saw this, the only one who stood witness to the demonic invasion.

Oh, they swallowed each other with greedy mouths, my companions, blind to the demos spilling into the room. They drank incessantly like men who had been thirsting for an eternity. They were gluttonous in their feast of the flesh and overly-over indulged themselves on each other as if they couldn't get enough. And they couldn't. I knew the fire that burned through them. I knew the flame that kindled their loins and set it ablaze. I knew the fever that threatened to burn them alive in a hellish inferno if they did not bend to it, obey it and serve it in any way possible. I knew what was on their minds, could hear it in my ears like a relentless, agonizing plea: _make me come, make me come, make me come!_

Because that is all that mattered. We lived to die just a little bit in anyone's arms that would hold us. As long as they rubbed us, sucked us and pumped us as dry as a lake in a drought, and even when we had no more seeds to plant or carelessly spill, we'd still beg for more.

_Fuck me!_

_Make me come, make me come!_

I covered my ears. What was this madness I heard?

They lost themselves in tangled limbs. They sodomized savagely in a willing wild rape that left them ass up and eager for more.

The imps showed no mercy. Lecherous Pans rode them down to the ground, trampled all over their pride, their dignity with black hoofed feet.

Eros laughed at their feeble attempts to escape the fate that jailed them behind unbreakable bars. It was far too late to go back now. The poison was worming it's way into their systems, and there it would stay until they were, all of them, wrung completely dry.

So long as they kept spilling, Dionysus would drink. So long as they kept pumping up their most intimate waters, he would keep swallowing them down.

The sight was both hideous and beautiful. The lust of men was ever rough, ever hot and strong in its pursuit. And the lust of demons among men as wicked as the havoc they wreaked unseen through the room. So wrong, so very wrong. Men sodomizing men. Demons kindling the fire between us. But so irresistible, oh yes, and beautiful. Men lying in lust with other men, such art, such undeniable art. And the demon hands that held us enthrall was the cradle in which we rocked and writhed, the frame for the whole sinful picture.

As Priapus rammed his way up the ripe back side of Agni, who was in the middle of pushing himself deep into the soft roundness of Soma, my eyes fell on the dark haired Adonis drinking in the scene from the shadows.

I had my back pressed tight against the far wall on the west side of the room far from the balcony doors or the doors that led to the hallway. The demon I actually owned was standing all the way across the room on the other side far from my reach. I wanted to go to him. I wanted to coax him down to the ground on top of me. I wanted him to join in the fevered frenzy of lusty men, to show me that he was as real as the small hordes of ardent soldiers plundering our most intimate treasures.

He watched me from across the wild orgy, eyes steady in their gaze. From all the way over here I could see the unmistakable heat in those eyes. It was a look a man gave you when he was wondering how you looked like naked. It wasn't a look for making love, and sex seemed too mild or tame. No, that was pure fucking in his eyes. The kind that worked the muscles until they were sore. The kind that dripped you in sweat like a swimmer climbing out of the water after a long dive. The kind that left you gulping air in big ugly gasps, left your hair in a plastered mess over your forehead and neck. Because lets be honest, real hard fucking is never pretty. I saw all this in that one simple look.

I clasped my hand over my mouth as tight as I could, but the moan escaped still. Not even touching me, Sebastian could make me scream. After failing to convince myself that it was just the aphrodisiac talking, I tried to move.

_Think, Ciel, think!_

The good news: all of my clothes were still intact. My shirt had been torn open at some point, and the button of my pants popped off, but they hand't managed to do more than that. This was good.

The bad news: I was so stiff with need that I could scream. The pants that bound me rubbed against me like shackles. It almost hurt to be imprisoned within my pants, but it would be a lot worse if I freed myself. There were other things at the moment that needed my attention more than the hard-on tenting my pants, like where the hell was the key that had unlocked the gates to this hellish crusade.

"Alois!" I yelled through the room.

Much to my satisfaction, my voice rang clear over the pleasure-filled cries of my companions. Even the howling of a writhing Pluto trapped between the Viscount and Grell shattered beneath my call.

The room fell silent. It was as if every head in the room, demon and human alike, turned towards me at once.

My heart slammed itself up my throat.

I watched that devil Priapus whisper something in the ear of Agni, who was so unaware of the dark angel behind him that he didn't make a move to acknowledge whatever he'd said. Oh, but he didn't need to. The knowledge was written across Agni's face. I watched it flood his eyes with nefarious light, crook his sensual mouth into a most wicked smile that grew and grew until he was showing a straight, even row of teeth.

Good God, if that wasn't the face of pure fucking, then I didn't know what was.

Soma, who was still bent over and swallowing Agni deep inside him, looked at me with watery eyes as if I were a feast and he the starving man.

It wasn't anything especial with Grell, just another thing that he could play with. He looked at me like one might look at a shiny new toy in the storefront window. But Viscount Druitt, he was the first to start moving, eyes as hungry as Soma's.

Even the dog was starting to make his move.

I pressed my back against the wall hard enough to percolate through it. This was not happening. This was so not happening. But the demons goaded them all, whispering in their ears until they finally resorted to calling out their dark temptations.

"You know you want him," one said.

"Devour him," another said.

"Bend him over and make him yours."

"Take him, take him now."

"Take him. Take him!"

_Fuck him, consummate him, do him, take him!_

_Yes, yes, fuck me, fuck me, fuckmefuckmefuckme!_

"Ciel, darling Ciel," Viscount sang.

They were drawing nearer, the demons goading them on relentlessly.

I chanced a glance at Sebastian. He kept watching, amusement burning in his eyes.

"Sebastian," I wanted to call out to him. But it barely came out.

They moved as if they were crawling through water. Naked and glistening with sweat, they came to me. There was plenty of time for me to move, plenty of time for me to escape. But I was rendered motionless. It was just like facing a head-on collision. The world seemed to slow down for just this moment. You knew that it was coming, and even anticipated it, but the shock shackled you to the ground.

The moment I felt vigorous fingers crawl up and over the trapped thing in my pants, I knew that it was over.

Down I went like a drowning man into the hands of my captors. The clothes were off and I was buried alive beneath the heat of naked bodies slick with sweat and stickier things.

Someone cradled my head in their lap while Agni rained kisses down my chest, my stomach, my waist, lower . . .

A hot, wet mouth enveloped me, sucked me whole.

I screamed.

"SEBASTIAN!"

But it didn't matter what name I called, they kept going.

They wouldn't let me close my eyes. They rubbed them open and I found myself staring up into the emerald and gold eyes of Grell. The Viscount claimed one nipple, and Soma was on the other. The feel their wet, warm tongues slipping over the hardened peaks tore another scream from my throat.

"S-SEBASTIAN!"

And still he did not come.

I couldn't fight it. I couldn't keep the pleasure from rocking through me. I couldn't keep from coming the second I felt Agni's mouth swallowing me so deep that his lips pressed tight against my balls. I couldn't stop the pleasure from consuming me in wave after wave after wave of it. I couldn't fight it. I just couldn't fight it.

"Sebastian," I started to cry. "Gnn-nh-haah-haaah-hnn!" It was too much, too much. I was panting so much I was damn near hyperventilation.

Agni's head bobbed up and down, up and down, faster and faster as I looked down the length of my body at him. He turned those warm hazel gray eyes up at me. The look there was almost possessive, the look a lover gets when they know that the reason you scream and writhe beneath them is because of them. I screamed for him.

That was it. I couldn't take it anymore. All I had to do was simply let go. All I had to do was let them milk me dry and the aphrodisiac coursing through my veins would burn away.

If that's all it would take . . .

Something broke me in the middle of all this lewd chaos. The familiar sound of that rattling contralto ringing through the air as Alois laughed, laughed at us all.

But I was too weak to move, too weak to keep him from touching me.

He appeared behind Agni like one of the demons on black wings, except his wings had been clipped a long time ago.

Agni pulled his lips slowly up my cock and then released me with an audible "pop."

Hands were on me , Soma's and the Viscount who suckled at my nipples endlessly.

I threw my head back and wailed.

I sensed movement and opened my eyes to see Agni and Alois switching positions so that it was Alois kneeling between my open legs and Agni on his knees behind him. Alois' pants were pulled halfway down his slender waist so that his own hard-on was free. Though mother nature had spent her time fashioning a girl, it seemed at the last minute she had decided to make Alois a boy, and made him impressively well endowed to make up for his girlish looks. In his big hands, Agni took Alois' hips. I knew what was going to happen before it was done, and I didn't do a thing to stop it.

"Sebastian," it was little more than a whisper now.

"You thought that you were simply going to get away with the humiliation you put me through, didn't you?" Alois smiled down at me, eyes void. There was no one home in his eyes. It looked like a human and talked like a human, but it wasn't human. "You thought that I was just going to ignore you after what you did to me, did you? Did you really think that I would be so messed up by your little prank that I would just pretend you didn't exist?"

I couldn't say anything. Staring up at the face of my nemesis about to sink himself into me, I couldn't stop him. It was the ultimate revenge, it was.

"But I have news for you, Ciel Phantomhive. You are no match to my power. I am on a whole new level that you can never dream of reaching. I've got an army where all you have is a pathetic excuse for a demon." He had to pause. For a moment he shut his eyes, savoring the feel of Agni sinking into him from behind. He shivered, "Ah yes." When he opened his eyes, he was staring down at me again. He grasped my hips between his hands and lifted my ass off the ground so that he could position himself. "I'm going to do what you failed to do that day beyond the gardens, Ciel, and I am going to enjoy every moment of it. I thought this was fitting revenge, you getting fucked in the ass by the one you so passionately hate. Because, as you told me that very day, my games are potentially more dangerous than yours. Fuck your breaking point. I will fucking annihilate you."

Then, and only then, when it seemed as if all was going to hell, he finally came for me.

I blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

**From Nightmare to Dreamer Finale**

**Author's Note:** I know what you are all saying. WTF HAVE YOU BEEN? Its been what, three years? I don't think an apology is enough, but like I said, me and fanfiction don't always get along, and I do have other writing projects that I am working on. Also, I didn't really know how to end this one. It was fun to write and one of the few bits of my writing that I ever enjoyed. I think I was just afraid of ruining it, but I truly didn't know how to end it. So if you haven't all given up on me, here is the end to the first part of this short story series. Since I don't have a computer of my own I am hoping to be able to write another fan fic soon, but I don't know how soon is soon. Hopefully not three more years! I went back and read through the chapters and they are pretty messy . . . I'm going to have to go back and clean that up for you, but anyway, enjoy. Sorry for the long ass wait!

* * *

_**~*In the Spider's Web*~**_

_A Series of Kuroshitsuji Fan Fiction Shorts by TitaniaFalls_

**Chapter 5 of From Nightmare to Dreamer**

When I opened my eyes I found myself burrowed beneath a pile of cushions and blankets, fully clothed and well rested. Heavy breathing and soft snores filled the room with the occasional whine from Pluto somewhere in the mess of bodies and blankets. I rolled over, the sun spilling in from the open French doors stinging my eyes. For a moment I was blind, but when my vision corrected I glimpse Sebastian standing out on the balcony watching me where I had been sleeping.

When I sat up I was frowning hard. Why was everyone clothed? A moment ago we'd all been naked, sticky and sweating and fucking each other senseless. I mean, where were the dark angels Priapus and Eros? Where had Dionysus and his hoofed devotees gone? Why weren't we all naked and sweaty together? I mean, not that I'm complaining, or anything. Its just how can you wake up all cozy and well rested when you fell asleep in the middle of an orgy? I didn't get it. But something told me that Sebastian did. Could have been the way he was standing out on the balcony looking all cool and collected with that nonchalant smile on his face, as if he were waiting for me to come over and demand the answers from him. And that is exactly what I did.

I stood and my whole body felt easy like a well oiled machine. I couldn't believe how relaxed I felt. I didn't run over to him like I wanted to. I walked and kept my cool. Sebastian wasn't the only one who could be mature and collected. His face never changed and his smile never once faltered as he watched me come for him. The closer I got to him, however, the more I started to remember, and the more I started to remember the more I wanted to slap that smile right off that arrogant face.

All hell had broken loose. The punch. The aphrodisiac had been in the punch and we'd all drank it. Except for Sebastian, of course. And Claude. And Alois.

At the thought of his name I could see him looming over me. I could hear that laughter that made me sick to my stomach. He was going to fuck me. He had waited for the drugged fools in the room to pull me down and take advantage of me before he revealed his true intentions. He'd wanted to pay me back for that scare I gave him in the woods two weeks ago. I'd only pretended I was going to rape him just to rile him up, but he was going to really rape me. Yet just when he was about to sink himself into me I'd blacked out. And woken up. Fully clothed and unmolested.

I remembered being pinned against the wall with all those hands on me. I remembered seeing Sebastian's face and calling out to him. He didn't come for me. Not even when they got me on the ground and assaulted me with hands and mouths. Not even when Alois . . .

We were inches away from each other when I finally approached him. He didn't say anything and his face never changed. He just looked at me with that smile that could mean everything and nothing. In that moment I wanted to feel hatred. I wanted to be angry. I wanted to strike him down. The fact that I didn't know if Alois had violated me or not made it worse. There was only one way to find out for sure. But what answers could one expect from a demon? They were all notorious liars, although this one was much more fonder of the truth. He said it was much better and more fun than the lies. Still, what answer would I get? If he let Alois so much as entered me, I was going to test my boundaries with him, see just how far I could push a demon before he killed me.

"Two words, _demon_," I said, my words reflecting the venom that coursed through my veins. "What. Happened."

"Do you not remember, my Lord?"

"I remember everything," I said. "Up until I blacked out when Alois was on top of me."

"Good," he said. "Then that means you fells asleep with all the rest."

"No, not good," I shoved him as hard as I could. "You have no idea how not good this is. I could slit your throat where you stand, demon. I could literally beat your face in. Do you have any idea the amount of hatred I feel for your right now?"

"Can't imagine," he said. Those two words held such sarcasm and blatant aloofness that I wanted to scream.

But I didn't. Instead I went back inside. I walked over cushions and blankets and walked over bodies until I got to the door. And then I kept walking. I knew he would follow me. He always does. I didn't stop walking until I'd reached the study. In a safe in the study was a small arsenal of guns. I opened the safe and pulled out a pistol, and when I turned around I cocked it and aimed, finger on the trigger and ready to pull.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian demanded. The first cracks in his listless mask formed, showing both amusement and annoyance, and something else. I would have said fear, but then we all know that that wasn't true, no matter how much I wanted to believe it.

I had the pistol buried against my temple. "You tell me all of it, all of it, and I won't end our contract right here and right now, and you'll get your soul. But I swear, if any part of your story isn't to my liking, then I will make sure you never taste my soul."

He was not smiling now. In fact, he was so serious that I nearly squirmed beneath the weight of those red eyes. I stood my ground, hand steady, no flinching. I didn't want him to think that I wouldn't do it. I don't think he knew that I knew about the hole in the contract. If I committed suicide he couldn't get my soul. It would be sent straight to purgatory. I hand't wanted him to know that I knew until much later when I had something useful to use it for. No, I would never think about cheating Sebastian. He was doing me amazing service in getting revenge for my family, and I had come to terms with this long ago. As long as my family was avenged I didn't care if I had to spend eternity in the body of a demon. As a matter of fact, I preferred that more than purgatory. Seemed more interesting spending forever figuring out how to torment and possess him from the inside as opposed to wandering around like a lost fool. I didn't want him to know that, of course. That would end our little power struggles, and the more control he knew he had over me would make our little fights worthless because he'd win every time.

From this day forward since he now knew that I knew about the hole, he'd think I meant to cheat him later on down the road. And that meant he was going to do everything in his power to keep me from doing exactly that. Poor Sebastian might not leave me alone after this. As twisted as it was, this only made me more eager to fight him. I mean, just how paranoid could my little demon get? I had to find that out before our time was up.

"It was a dream," he said.

Something must have shown on my face because he went on to explain. "I'm not exactly sure when it all became a dream," he said, and sounded none too comfortable about admitting that, "but I assure you nothing happened for real. You were all dreaming. Just like the night when Alois invaded your dreams."

This did not satisfy me. "Are you kidding me?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"No, you look like you're -."

"No smart comments," he said before I could finish. "It might have been after you all drank the punch. I've gone over it in my mind, comparing three nights ago with the night Alois invaded your dreams. The only thing those two nights have in common is the aphrodisiac. It not only sends your hormones on a rampage, but it opens the way for someone to come into your dreams."

I felt nothing as I tried to process everything that he had just said to me. "Did you . . . Did you just say three nights ago?"

"Yes," he said.

"For Queen's sake, Sebastian, how long have we been asleep?"

"Three days," he said.

"And you didn't feel the need to wake us up?"

"It was a magic induced sleep. I had to wait until the spell wore off."

Well, no wonder I felt so well rested.

"It had something to do with the quantity of punch you drank. The amount of aphrodisiac it took to spike the punch would have made you all Alois's slaves. The orgy would have never stopped for-."

"Three fucking days," I could have screamed. Then I looked at him. "Hey, wait a minute, if the three of you didn't drink the punch, then how come you were there from the start?"

"I felt Claude's power from the moment he stepped into the room. I tied myself to him so that if he tried anything, such as the stunt with the dreams, I would follow him no matter where he went."

"You _tied_ yourself to him. Is that some kind of code for demon shit I wont understand?"

He just looked at me.

"Okay, so it was all a dream. What happened after that?"

"Claude managed to conjure some of his little helpers to send you all into a sexual frenzy. Alois was going to rape you until I intervened."

"Yeah, and when was that, exactly?" I demanded, the anger back. My grip on the gun tightened as the tension sang up my arm. It was hard to hold this position for long, and unless I was willing to actually paint the walls in my blood, bone and brains, I just looked ridiculous. "I called you a million times and I know you heard me. You watched them pull me to the ground. You saw Alois about to enter me. Why didn't you come for me?"

He smiled, but I couldn't read the emotion behind it. "Ciel, why do you think you blacked out?"

I tried to remember, I really did, but all I kept seeing was Alois's face above me.

I shook my head. "Just tell me."

"In order to save all of you I had to use the full extent of my powers."

"So you went demonic, but you put us out before we could see you. All of us?"

"Except for the demons, yes."

"You mean Claude, Grell, and the dog. Those two idiots drank the punch and were under Claude's spell, weren't they?"

He nodded.

"So where are Claude and Alois now?"

"Gone. After I managed to send Claude's minions from whence they came, I banished him to hell as well. Poor Alois left alone fled. He will have conjured Claude the second he was back home."

"You let him run through the streets unprotected?"

"He's got a demon like you, remember? His own contract keeps him from harm until Claude can eat his soul."

"So then Alois never penetrated me?"

"Did you really think I would let him?"

"Well, you seemed pretty content watching the others have their way with me, Sebastian. Can you really blame me?"

He gave a shrug.

Since it was apparent that I wasn't going to use the gun, I let my hand drop, easing the tension that had rolled up to my shoulder. Sebastian looked at the gun, then at me, that seriousness back in his eyes. I just looked at him.

"A little dramatic, are we?"

"If you had let Alois get to me . . . if you had ignored me, Sebastian, you would have forfeited your duty as my butler. A part of the contract states that if you forfeit any part of your end of the bargain, then you get no soul."

"So you would have committed suicide to send your soul straight to purgatory where you known I cannot get to it."

I just looked at him.

He didn't even try to dance around it. "If you mean to cheat me, boy, I will show you a whole new side of me that you have never seen," he took a step closer to me.

"You mean, your demon side?" I laughed then. He didn't even flinch. "What are you going to do, grow horns, black wings and black high heels?"

Something showed on his face, but I was already pushing past him, laughing on my way out the door. I didn't bother to look behind me to see if he would follow. He always does. "Sebastian, wake the dog and ready the coach. We've got work to do."

"What is my master thinking now?" his voice came from right beside me.

"That aphrodisiac has possibilities, Sebastian, and I want it. You said it opens the way to dreams."

"That's correct, my Lord."

I smiled, and it felt as bitter as I knew it looked. "It would be more than perfect to become a literal nightmare for those who killed my family, wouldn't you agree Sebastian? We could torment them not only in their waking hours, but as they slept." I had to laugh at the brilliant plan growing and maturing in my brain. "And as for Alois? Well, we'll pay him little visits soon enough. Who better to test my experiments on?"

The smile on Sebastian's face delighted me.

"And so the dreamer becomes the nightmare," he said.

"And so he does."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Since I am in the mood I am getting to work on the second part of this series, but Chapter 1 Cerulean Sins is pretty much done, and so is Chapter 2 From Nightmare to Dreamer. I should probably have split those two up, right? Well, I didn't, but Chapter 3 will be separated as a whole new story all about how Ciel and Sebastian manage to steal the aphrodisiac and start invading people's dreams, mostly their enemies. So look out for that and fingers crossed that it doesn't take me forever to finish that one. I think I have more of a handle on things now, though.


End file.
